


The Hard Truth About Loki

by Stephie



Series: Loki's Redemption... And All That Comes With It [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jotun!Loki, Lady Loki, Loki tells the truth for once, Lots of Loki Feels, Multiple POV's here, Odin checks up on you, Plenty of Reader Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers AU. After a particularly disturbing incident which occurred while you and Loki were out, you decide to go online and Google Loki's name in order to find out more about him, and to understand him better.</p><p>The truth about Loki's recent past -- his attempted takeover of Earth -- could change your relationship with him dramatically, and that's exactly what Odin is counting on... for reasons of his own.</p><p>Don't own the Marvel Comics characters; just having some fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosmic Babysitting During An Interesting Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki's redemption is about to get underway, Odin decides to check in on you to see how you're getting along with Loki. The Valfather has a lot riding on you, and he's very interested in seeing just how graceful you can be, especially when you're under real pressure...

Odin's POV...

It was a sunny, pleasant day in the kingdom of Asgard, and Odin, curious about how Loki and the Chosen One were doing since his son, the fallen Prince and God of Mischief, arrived in Chicago during the Midgardian New Year's Eve blizzard, decided to visit the Observatory and speak with Heimdall, the ever-vigilant Guardian and Gatekeeper. When he arrived at the Observatory, Heimdall was waiting for him, ready to answer any questions Odin might ask about his observations, if necessary. 

Odin, as the all-powerful Valfather, also possessed the power to observe what was taking place within the Nine Realms, but rarely did so, preferring to leave that particular task in Heimdall's capable hands, or to his faithful winged observers, Huginn and Muninn. However, the circumstances were different, and Odin wanted to see for himself how well Loki's redemption was progressing.

"I see that Loki and the Chosen One seem to be getting along well, so far." Odin said, as he stood next to Heimdall, while they observed the activities which were occurring in an apartment in Chicago. "He appears to be very compliant and cooperative at the moment, but perhaps it may be time to make things interesting for both of them."

"Yes, they have, Your Majesty," Heimdall replied, as a lingering question he had came to his mind ever since Odin sent Loki back to Midgard to redeem himself. "Sire... does she know everything about Loki? Is she aware of the crimes he has committed against her people and her world?"

"No, she does not know the full truth about his crimes, and it's time that she knows the truth about Loki and why he is under her care." Odin's response to Heimdall's question surprised him, so the Gatekeeper decided to pursue the matter a little further.

"How will she learn about his crimes against Midgard?" Heimdall asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"She uses several technological and communication devices," Odin replied, "so any of them can provide her with the information about him she seeks."

"Sire, what purpose will her discovery of Loki's deeds serve at so early a stage in his redemption? They have been living together for only a few weeks," Heimdall chose his words very carefully, as he turned toward Odin. "Forgive me if I am uncertain about your intentions in this matter. I mean no offense, sir."

"I am not offended by your question in the slightest, Heimdall." Odin said, his arms folded across his chest. "In order for Loki to be redeemed, the Chosen One must know about the crimes he has committed against her people and her world. She must know about them at this time, in order for Loki's redemption to truly begin. As she learns more about him, she will begin to perceive him differently."

"Do you want her to hate him for his crimes?" This intrigued and puzzled Heimdall, who was initially skeptical about Odin's decision to send Loki back to Midgard. "If she hates him for what he attempted to do to her people and her world..."

"If she hates him for what he has done to Midgard, then she will have proven herself to be unworthy of the task of redeeming Loki, and I wll have to find another who would be worthy." Odin replied, as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Her task would seem to be simple enough, yet it is also delicately complex. Can she hate the crime, but also open her mind and heart in an attempt to understand, trust, and begin to love the person behind the criminal, and forgive him of his crimes?"

After Odin finished speaking, Heimdall nodded in agreement. "Once she discovers his crimes, she must choose to look past them, and show him compassion, mercy, love and forgiveness."

"That is my intention, and it is also one of the reasons why I chose her to redeem Loki. For her to reach out and love the one who sees himself as unlovely and help redeem the one who believes that he is unredeemable," Odin told him, "but she must offer her forgiveness to Loki freely, without any outside interference, manipulation or coercion. If her forgiveness does not come from her heart and if it is not given to him freely, unconditionally, then it is not true forgiveness."

As Heimdall listened to Odin, it all made perfect sense. Loki was filled with the kind of bitterness, anger and hatred for who and what he was, and those festering, unresolved emotions left him vulnerable to the kind of self-destructive impulses which an unscrupulous, insane alien being was able to seize, manipulate and shape into a twisted creature who was then unleashed upon a realm which, despite its own flaws, problems and shortcomings, didn't deserve to be attacked.

Something else which troubled Heimdall was the fact that the Midgardians' relative isolation from the rest of the Nine Realms had come to an end with Thor's banishment there two years earlier, and now the Midgardians had in their posssession some of the Chitauri technology (along with several dozen dead Chitauri) which, in the wake of the Battle of Manhattan, provided inarguable proof that they were not alone in the universe. He wondered if that knowledge could affect the Chosen One in some way, as well as influence how she dealt with Loki. 

"How much time will she have to complete this task, and will she be strong enough to handle this situation?" he asked. "What she discovers has the potential to challenge, or profoundly change, everything she once knew or believed in."

"That is why she shall be given sufficient time to complete this task." Odin said, unwilling to lay out a specific timetable concerning how long it would take her to accomplish it. "This is her first major test, as well as Loki's, so this will take time."

Heimdall's brow was furrowed in thought for a few moments. "How is this also a test for Loki, sir?" he asked. 

"Loki has had... difficulties when it comes to trusting and loving others as he grew older," Odin replied, a faint sigh in his voice, "and I admit that my dealings with him may have contributed to that problem. Loki needs to learn how to trust and love others, and if the Chosen One can get him to see that she can be trusted and loved, he will have made a great step forward in his redemption.

"But she must forgive him, love him and trust him." Heimdall nodded as Odin's plan became clear. "So both of them will be learning from each other, and that will help them to understand each other as well."

"Yes, that is what I hope will happen, but Loki and the Chosen One must come to this point on their own, and in their own time." Odin said, as he and Heimdall turned toward the edge of the Bifrost and continued their vigil. "I look forward to seeing how they handle this task."

"Yes, Sire, as do I..." Heimdall focused his attention on a room inside that apartment, waiting to see what was about to transpire.

\-----------------

Reader's POV...

You were sitting at your desk, looking at your laptop screen. The printer was churning out several copies of the bills you'd just paid, and you felt a sense of accomplishment over having gotten the most dull and boring part of your afternoon done quickly and without too much trouble. 

After gathering up the papers from the printer, checking them carefully and putting them away, you turned your attention to the sofa in the living room where Loki has settled himself, his book lying flat against his chest, fast asleep. You've noticed that since his arrival almost three months ago, Loki has been sleeping during the quieter times of the day, and you're wondering if this is normal behavior for him. He hasn't told you very much about himself, other than the fact that he's a god, along with an occasional observation about his life on Asgard. This lack of information has left you wondering if it's even possible for you to form a bond with him.

Of course, you were keenly aware that you hadn't been too forthcoming with details about your personal life, primarily due to your uncertainty over how he would react to your stories about your family and friends. From the very little he had told you, Loki's family life was filled with plenty of angst and drama, and perhaps those memories were too painful for him to talk about. Still, the fact that you knew very little about the man who was living under your roof stirred up a vague feeling of unease you couldn't fully rationalize or explain to him -- or yourself -- in a way that would make sense.

Sighing, you shut down your laptop, and lean back in your chair, rubbing the back of your neck for a moment. As Loki was sleeping, you noticed how the afternoon sunlight gave his pale rosy porcelain skin a soft luminosity which made him seem even more beautiful and otherworldly. You couldn't help wondering if everyone on Asgard looked as beautiful as he did, and if they were also gods like him.

The longer you pondered over your situation, the more you wondered about Loki, and why, out of the billions of people who lived on Earth, Fate saw fit to deposit him on your doorstep. You were not of noble birth, nor did you possess much wealth, influence or power. There were those who considered you to be pretty, but when you looked at yourself in the mirror, you knew better. Every scar you saw on your body was a vivid reminder of how -- in the space of just a few moments -- your life had been radically transformed by a drunk driver, and there were times when you wondered if you'd been too broken by your recent experiences to ever be normal again. 

You immediately pushed those thoughts away, and yawned a little too loudly, which caused Loki to slowly open his eyes. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," you said, giving him your best smile. "I thought you were going to sleep for a million years."

"I was not aware I had dozed off, little one." he said, picking up the open book from his chest, and closing it. He sat up slowly, swinging his legs onto the floor. "Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. I was wondering if you were getting bored," Your smile diminishes slightly, but doesn't completely fade, "because you take frequent cat-naps. I'm beginning to think I'm a poor hostess by not having enough things to keep you busy."

"You are an excellent hostess, and your home is so peaceful, it allows me to rest, and regain my strength." He put the book on the table, and continued, "The room you prepared for me is comfortable, and suits my needs, and I appreciate your efforts to make me feel welcome."

"Thanks..." you reply, recalling the work you did to furnish Loki's room. It took two weeks of going to various thrift stores, furniture rental stores and used furniture stores to find furniture which would fit inside the room, and make Loki happy, but you managed to get it done, and you gave yourself a rare pat on the back for your ingenuity.

"Have you decided what we're having for dinner?" he asked. Until Loki's arrival, the routine of preparing three meals a day was a habit you hadn't adopted in quite some time, but now, you were dealing with someone who was used to eating breakfast, lunch and dinner prepared for him by someone else every day.

Even though you had taught him how to use your kitchen appliances, cooking for himself was something Loki didn't necessarily enjoy doing. Basically, his preference was for you to do the cooking, along with the occasional restaurant or carry-out meal. You didn't mind cooking for him; his tastes in food were simple enough for you to handle, and he enjoyed the meals you prepared, so that was something in your favor.

"What did you have in mind? Did you want me to cook?" you ask, while observing the way he stretched his limbs. He reminded you of a cat; his body was lean, lithe and graceful, his green eyes vibrant and filled with curiosity, and his voice could become a warm, sensual purr when the situation arose.

"I have a craving for a large Midgardian hamburger with cheese." He chuckled softly. "What puzzles me is why it's called a 'hamburger' when it's made of beef, instead of ham."

"I'm not sure why it's called a 'hamburger', but I do know it's delectible." You slowly rise from your chair, as Loki gets up from the couch. "So... am I going to do some cooking, or are we going out?"

"I'd like to go out, if you didn't mind." Before you could say another word, Loki went to his room, and after he slid the folding screen across the entryway, you heard the sound of drawers opening and closing, and you imagined Loki scurrying around the room, attempting to find something nice to wear.

That was also your cue to go to your room, and get your jacket, wallet and keys. Once you got them, you sat at the foot of your bed, opened your wallet and carefully counted out how much you had. A frown crossed your face, and a soft sigh of frustration escaped your lips.

"What troubles you, little one?" Loki's voice caused you to turn toward the doorway, where he was leaning against the doorframe, his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. 

"I have fifteen dollars," you told him, "and I'm not sure if that's going to be enough to feed us. For such a skinny guy, you definitely know how to eat!" A giggle escapes your lips, and Loki smiles and nods in reply.

"You needn't worry about having enough," he said, quickly grabbing the wallet from your hands before you can utter a word of protest. He closed his eyes, and you watched in amazement as a green mist surrounded your wallet. Once he finished, he gave the wallet back to you.

"What did you just do?" you ask, while opening the wallet and peering inside, and noticing that the contents looked the same.

"I cast a spell on it, so you'll never be broke." Loki replied. "No matter what amount of money you put inside it, it will multiply. It is the least I can do to help you."

You're not exactly sure what Loki is up to, knowing that he is a trickster, but you give him a smile, and say, "Thanks. I appreciate your help."

"My pleasure. Are you ready to go, my dear?" He slid his hands out of his jacket pockets and his fingers brushed against the soft denim of his jeans. You smiled, nodded and did your best not to notice how incredibly attractive he looked at that moment. Once you got up from the bed, you took your wallet and after attaching a heavy piece of black cloth cord to the zipper, you took the other end of it, put a safety pin through it, and pinned it to the inside of your pants pocket. Loki watched you do this and it fascinated him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, baffled by what you'd done.

"I don't want it to get lost, now that it's become more valuable." you replied while putting on your jacket. "They don't have pickpockets on Asgard, do they?"

"We have the occasional thief who steals from the unwary, so I suppose you could say that pickpockets exist on Asgard." Loki said, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You needn't worry about your wallet being stolen, because I also put a ward on it to keep it safe."

"I appreciate it, Loki, and I thank you so much." You put your cell phone and keys in your jacket pocket, then left the bedroom with Loki following. Once you turned on the light above the cabinet in the kitchen, the lamp in the living room was turned on, and made sure the doors and windows were closed and locked, you and Loki were standing in the hallway, and he watched you closely as you locked the front door.

Once you finished locking up, both of you walked down the flight of steps, and as you reached the first floor landing, the muffled sounds of music could be heard. Just as you and Loki were about to walk down the last flight of steps toward the front door, the door to the first floor apartment opened, and a young woman emerged, clad in a garish pink plaid shirt and denim shorts. Her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her smile was as bright as her eyes.

"Hey, girl!" she said, her voice just a little louder than the music, "Where have you been, and who's that cute guy with you?"


	2. So How Many Awkward Moments Can You Possibly Have In One Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've managed to keep Loki's presence hidden from your friends and family for a little over two months, but as the two of you start "going public", that's when things get rather tricky... so -- out of the blue -- you give Loki a new name and a (sort of) new job... much to his annoyance, and Odin's great delight.

Loki's POV...

When the young dark haired woman spoke to the Midgardian, Loki felt a twinge of annoyance, along with the rumbling in his stomach. He couldn't understand why some people chose the strangest times to socialize, and this added further fuel to Loki's annoyance.

He stood next to the Midgardian as she conversed with the other woman while they stood on the first floor landing. "Where have you been hiding?" the dark-haired woman asked. "My sisters and I hadn't seen you in a while... and we certainly didn't know about your friend." She was looking at Loki as she spoke, and he was getting an uneasy feeling, which was uncharacteristic for him.

"Well..." the Midgardian replied, "seems like you and your sisters are always going someplace, so it's very hard to keep up with all of you."

"Yeah, I know," the dark-haired woman said, as she leaned against the door frame. "We're always busy, especially since our careers are finally going somewhere..." She was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Oh, wow... Where are my manners? I'm Sophie. Sophie Straczynski." She extended her hand toward Loki, "and you are?"

"I am Loki... It is a pleasure to meet you, Sophie." He clasped her hand gently, ignoring the Midgardian woman's subtle glare, "I will be staying here for a while, in case you were wondering." He released Sophie's hand, and gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Loki." Sophie giggled, "Are you from England? Because you have such a lovely accent."

"No, I'm from Asgard..." Loki began, before the Midgardian gently, but firmly, interrupted him.

"Actually, he's from England," she said, earning a frosty glare from Loki. "Northern England, not far from the Scottish Highlands, I think."

"Oh, that's great!" Sophie's eyes widened with surprise, "And what do you do for a living, Loki?"

Before Loki could open his mouth to say something, the Midgardian said, "Loki's an artist. He's a marvelous painter, and he also dabbles in photography." While she talked, Loki kept his cool, but if he didn't get something to eat soon, things would change very quickly, and not necessarily for the better. 

"Fantastic!" Sophie replied, "I'm an actress, and my portfolio needs updating... so maybe you could take some pictures of me."

As Sophie and the Midgardian kept talking, Loki was feeling overwhelmed and baffled by what they were talking about, and he wanted to talk to her about this puzzling conversation. "My dear, we should get going," he said, giving the woman his most charming smile, "It's getting late, and I'm starved!"

"Of course, Loki!" she said, returning his smile. "It's always good to talk to you, Sophie. I hope we'll have time to talk later."

"Same here," Sophie grinned. "I'll tell Susie and Emmie that you stopped by. See ya later!"

Loki and the Midgardian woman were silent as they finished walking down the steps, and approached the front door of the apartment. She unlocked the door, and both of them stepped onto the sidewalk. Although it was a pleasant late March afternoon, his mood was anything but pleasant as he glared at her. "Really, little one..." he muttered, "Must you be so rude? You did not allow me to explain.. "

"I'm not being rude," she said, keeping her voice calm and quiet. "I'm not the kind of person who goes out of her way to find trouble, and if you said the wrong thing, who knows what could have happened."

"You underestimate so many things about me, mortal." he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. 

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" She gave him a puzzled look. 

"You underestimate my abilities, for one thing. I may not be able to do the things you say I can do." he said, as they passed by a playground filled with children. He paused for a moment to watch the children play, and a wistful look was on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. The Midgardian woman didn't say anything, but she simply laid her hand on his arm for a moment. Loki turned toward her and the flicker of a smile was on his lips. She smiled back, and for a few minutes, they looked like a young couple just getting to know each other.

Once they started walking, the Midgardian said, "The problem is that a lot of people have difficulty dealing with certain things, and someone who says that he's a god happens to be one of them. Besides, you didn't think you'd be able to work with a computer, and you managed to do that."

"Yes, but you helped me." He took his hands out of his jacket pockets and his right hand touched the Midgardian woman's arm gently. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about painting and photography, do you?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find out, though. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Perhaps we can do that sometime during the week," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

\-------------------

Reader's POV...

You took a deep breath as the two of you walked along the sidewalk, preparing yourself for anything else Loki had to say. Despite your seemingly cordial conversation earlier, Loki still didn't look very happy, and that was evident in the tone of his voice. 

"Something's going on inside that brain of yours, Loki," you said, glancing at him for a second. "Come on... tell me what's on your mind. I won't get angry with you. Promise."

"Would you please tell me why you said those things about me to your friend back there?" Loki's voice was peevish, as was his mood. "It wasn't necessary for you to explain to her who I am. I would have told her." The incident at the apartment still bothered him, and he wasn't about to let the matter drop until he got some answers.

"If you told Sophie that you were the God of Mischief, she might think you're crazy, and she'd wonder why I'm allowing a crazy person to live with me." you replied as you stood on the corner, waiting for the traffic light to change. "I mean, telling someone that you're a god might not be a good idea."

"And why not?" Loki said, his voice taking on an edge as both of you cross the street. "I am a god, and it's the truth. So why should I hide it?"

Hearing him say that caused you to start laughing, which didn't help his mood one bit. You managed to stop laughing long enough to reply, "Says the silver-tongued god of lies and mischief." Loki gave you a cool look, but didn't say anything else as you continued your walk.

As your walk together progressed, the houses which lined both sides of the street diminished in number as the number of shops and storefronts increased. Loki observed everything as the two of you kept moving along, amazed and intrigued by the various brightly colored window displays of the stores you went past.

"Well, here we are..." You pointed toward a large red brick building on the corner. As you approached the building, a huge sign hung overhead which read "Homie's Restaurant". Loki gazed up at the sign for a moment or so, marveling at the sight. 

You chuckled softly at Loki's reaction to the overhead sign. "Let me guess... they don't have restaurants in Asgard."

Loki turned his attention away from the sign, toward you and said, "Not like this. On Asgard, taverns and inns are common; but not all of them served cooked food. Asgardians usually eat their meals at home."

"Midgardians also eat meals at home," You opened the door, and both of you entered the restaurant, "but there are times when you want something special."

"And is this 'something special', little one?" Loki asked, as you chose to sit at a table near the window.

"Yes, it is. Just look around, and you can see why." After you spoke, the aroma of freshly grilled meat filled the air, which made your smile even brighter. Loki took a look around, and a wry smile was on his lips. The restaurant wasn't crowded, and the decor was bright and cheery, with just the right mix of dark wood paneling on the walls, and colorful table decorations. A long chrome counter was in the middle of the dining area, and a steady stream of customers, including a few teens, along with a couple of families with children, several elderly people, and some construction workers, were coming in to enjoy a late lunch or early dinner. A couple of large, flat panel TV sets were hanging up on the walls, and another one hung above and to the left of the counter, the air filled with the sounds of cutlery tapping against porcelain, and the voices of reporters as they gave a narrative of the day's events.

Once you and Loki had gotten settled, and were looking at the menu which had been hung on the wall above the table, a young woman, dressed in a pink blouse, white apron and black skirt approached your table. Her raven hair hung down her back in a braid, but what made her appearance so striking were the bright pink streaks in her hair.

"Oh, my goodness!" the pink-haired waitress squealed when she saw you, "I haven't seen you in forever, girl!" She gave you a big hug, which you returned, and her smile was bright and vibrant. "How are you and where have you been?"

Loki gives you a confused look, but doesn't say anything, allowing you to deal with the situation. You immediately respond to the pink-haired waitress by saying, "I'm doing fine, but I've been rather busy lately, so I haven't been dropping by as regularly. So, I apologize."

"That's okay... It's so good to see you," the pink-haired waitress said, as she turned her attention to your male companion, "and who's your charming and handsome friend?"

"I am Loki..." he said, extending his large, slender hand to the pink-haired waitress. She clasped it gently and giggled when he asked, "and who are you, lovely one?"

"I'm Cordelia Cooper, and the two of us went to high school together." She released Loki's hand with great reluctance, then pulled out a notepad and pen. "So, are you two ready to order?"

You turn to Loki and ask, "Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes, I have," he said, giving Cordelia a pleasant smile. "I'd like the Jumbo Burger with cheese, a large order of fries and a vanilla milkshake."

"Did you want pickles, mustard, ketchup, grilled onion, lettuce and tomato on your burger?" Cordelia asked, as she scribbled Loki's order on her receipt pad.

"Grilled onions, mustard and lettuce would be marvelous." he replied, feeling more at ease, "and what kind of cheese do you have?"

"We have sharp cheddar, Swiss and American cheese," Cordelia said, "so which one will it be?"

After giving it some thought, Loki said, "I think I'll have the Swiss cheese on my burger, thank you." Cordelia immediately wrote it down. When she finished, she turned to you and asked you what you wanted.

You glance at the menu board, then say, "I'd like the turkey burger with Swiss cheese, mustard, grilled onions, and ketchup. Medium fries and a large cola, please?"

"Okay..." Cordelia finished writing up your order, tore off the second page of the reciept, and handed it to you. Once she left the table, you breathed a sigh of relief that your meal wasn't going to be as expensive as you thought it would be, and that was some consolation. Unfortunately, the rest of the afternoon was about to go downhill fast... and it started when one of the other patrons, an older-looking black man, wearing a faded green twill military jacket, was getting ready to leave when he spotted you and Loki sitting at the table.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" he said, as he stormed his way to your table, rage and anger contorting his dark face. "What are you doing here? DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Your initial shock was soon replaced with anger as the man attempted to grab Loki's jacket lapels and pull him to his feet, and he kept screaming something at Loki which you didn't understand at first. 

Once Loki was on his feet, he gave the man a frosty emerald glare as he said, "I have no quarrel with you, sir. I merely wish to eat my meal in peace! Please leave us alone!" Loki took a defensive posture, and you knew you had to think and act fast as all eyes were focused on the three of you, and you were pretty certain that someone would call the police if the situation wasn't calmed down immediately.

The man wouldn't be deterred as he kept yelling, "YOU TRIED TO TAKE OVER OUR WORLD ONCE, SO WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK HERE, LOKI?"

You had no time to think logically about what you were going to do, but you had to do something before things got out of control. "You've got the wrong man!" you said, as you struggled to keep the fear out of your voice. 

The man turned toward you, looking at you in total disbelief. "Don't you know who he is? He's a war criminal! He led an alien invasion which attacked New York City! He would have taken over our world!"

You weren't going to let this man attack Loki, and you didn't want to see them get into a fight, so you continued, keeping your voice as calm as possible. "You are mistaken, sir. He may look like Loki, but he's not Loki."

Your statement shocked the man so much that he let go of Loki's jacket lapels. He turned toward you, eyes blazing with anger. "How can you say that this man isn't the war criminal Loki?"

"He's not Loki," you repeat firmly, "His name is Christopher... Christopher William Hiddleston." 

The moment that name came out of your mouth, you noticed a subtle, but definite change in the atmosphere, and that change was reflected by the wearied look on the man's face. "What happened to you in New York?" you asked him, pointedly ignoring Loki's surprised expression.

The man grabbed a chair from a nearby table, put it in front of your table and sat down, sighing deeply as you and "Christopher" also sat down at the table. "I'm Sargeant Pete Williams, U.S. Army Reserve. I was one of the soldiers deployed to Manhattan when those... Ch-Chitauri bastards came..."

You and Christopher listened intently to Pete's vivid and powerful account of the Battle of Manhattan, the only interruption coming when Cordelia served your meal. You asked her to bring Pete a cup of coffee, and after she scurried off to the kitchen, you turned your attention back to him.

Just as you were about to speak, Christopher spoke softly, "I'm sorry you suffered so much, Pete, and that your comrades died. The one who did this to you... is facing justice."

A cup of coffee was placed in front of Pete, and after he gave Cordelia a nod of thanks, he said, "I'm the one who should apologize. Sometimes, I'll see or hear something, and the memories come flooding back, and it's not always easy to deal with. I didn't mean to bother you folks." He took a sip of coffee, and looked at you. "You're a good person, ma'am."

"Thank you..." Your voice is soft and calm, and you smile in response. Pete turned to your companion, and looked at him closely, studying his face.

After a few moments, Pete said, "I'm sorry I attacked you. I thought you were Loki, but you're not him." He nervously toyed with his coffee cup for a moment, then went on, "I saw video footage of the incident in Stuttgart, before my unit was deployed to New York, and the man I saw standing in front of the Opera House had a strange light in his eyes."

"What did you see?" Christopher asked him, as he struggled not to drum his fingers nervously on the tabletop.

"His eyes were blue, and they would glow on occasion when he was talking..." Pete replied slowly, "Your eyes are green." After he spoke, there's little else that you could say, and your normally silver-tongued companion was also silent. Pete slowly got up from the table, and both of you did the same.

"I'm really sorry about this..." Pete said, but before he could finish, you clasped his hand gently, murmuring that "mistakes happen" and you weren't angry with him. Pete seemed genuinely surprised by your reaction. "Why didn't you get angry with me when I acted the way I did?" he asked, after you let go of his hand.

"I have an elder brother who served in Afghanistan," you told him, "and he's dealing with the same type of issues you're dealing with. So, I learned very quickly how to keep calm and handle situations like these carefully."

"You did good, ma'am. Your brother would be proud." Pete gave you a slight smile, then he turned toward your companion and said, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." He extended his hand toward Christopher, and you were secretly pleased when he shook his hand.

"I bear no ill will toward you, Pete," Christopher told him, after releasing his hand, "I hope you will be okay... and that we will meet again under better circumstances."

"Thanks, you two... G'night, and I'm sorry about acting like that, everyone..." Pete left the restaurant, then you and Christopher sat at the table again, and silently finished what was left of your meal. After today's events, you preferred silence instead of mindless chatter.

Once you'd finished eating, you looked at the bill on the table once again, pulled out your wallet and carefully counted out the money, paying off the bill, and after a brief moment, you added an extra ten dollars to the total. Cordelia approached your table, smiling at you. "You handled that pretty well. Joe was ready to call the cops, but you were able to get Pete settled down, and the cops weren't needed." she said, as you handed her the reciept and the money. "Poor Pete hasn't been the same since that war in Manhattan last year."

"Really? What happened?" you asked her, your curiosity piqued by what she'd said.

"After he came back... his marriage fell apart, and he also lost his supervisor's job at the construction company," Cordelia told you, "He finally got another job in construction last month; he works with a group of contractors who do home repairs. He still gets flashbacks, though, which is why he spends some time at the Hines VA hospital."

"Sounds like my eldest brother after he came back from his third tour of duty in Afghanistan," you said, "He's dealing with PTSD, and it's taken a toll on him, but he's getting help from the VA, so that helps a lot, along with support from family and friends."

"Your brother's lucky to have a supportive family," Cordelia said, her hand resting on your left shoulder for a moment.

"He is..." you replied, nodding slightly. "I'm really sorry about what happened tonight, Cordie. I had no idea things would turn out like this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

"It's okay," Cordelia said, squeezing your left shoulder affectionately. "You kept your cool, and so did your friend, which prevented trouble before it had a chance to start. So, I'd say that both of you did good."

Christopher gave you a wan, but genuine smile, then said, "I'm glad you were able to calm him down, my dear. If you hadn't, the circumstances would have been most unpleasant for everyone."

You nod, but don't add any other comment. After you and Christopher got up from the table, you gave Cordelia a big hug which she returned. "Don't be a stranger, now... both of you." she said, giving Christopher a quick hug. "Have a good night! See ya later!"

"Night, Cordie... Night, everyone." You smiled and waved at everyone, as Christopher opened the door for you, gave everyone a wave, and followed you out of the restaurant. The sky had deepened to a rich sapphire blue, with faint streaks of orange from the setting sun, as evening approached, and as you walked home with a newly-renamed Loki, he was silent throughout the entire trip. You were grateful for the silence, because it gave you time to think about the day's events. You had a feeling that Loki would have plenty to say about what happened, but you wanted to wait until you got home, so you could discuss it privately.

By the time you and the former Loki made it home, you felt a slight sense of relief as you unlocked the door and entered your apartment. Once you went to your bedroom, you turned on the bedside table lamp, took off your jacket, took your wallet, keys and cellphone out of your pockets, and put them away, then you sat at the foot of your bed and sighed. You had no idea that dinner out would be so chaotic, and you began to wonder if taking Loki with you when you went out was such a good idea.

"Tonight was rather... eventful, wasn't it?" Loki said, arms folded across he chest as he leaned against the doorway to your bedroom. "I didn't expect to meet someone who fought in the Battle of Manhattan, and survived..." His voice trailed off as he spoke, ending in a soft whisper. The tone and volume of his voice, however, changed considerably when he said, "I'm wondering why you found it necessary to change my name, little one..."

"Look, Loki, I'm not in the mood to get into an argument with you tonight," you said, while you took off your athletic shoes, "We can talk about this in the morning, when both of us have had time to rest, relax and get our minds together, okay? I don't enjoy getting into major discussions when I'm tired, and not able to think as clearly as I'd like. I have a bad habit of saying ridiculously stupid things when I'm tired."

"We have much to discuss, but you may be right..." Loki said, after taking a quick glance at your bedside table clock, "it is getting late, and having time to relax and rest should prepare us to talk about tonight's events in the morning rationally, without the need to raise our voices, or say things that we'll regret later."

"It's amazing what a good night's rest can do to change one's perspective." you said, as the corners of your mouth turned upward to form a faint smile. "So, we'll talk in the morning. Goodnight, Loki..."

"Goodnight, little one..." Loki headed off to his bedroom, and once you heard the folding screen slide into place, you heaved a sigh of relief. You managed to keep yourself from getting into an argument with him tonight, and you were fully convinced that you'd be able to deal with him. But there were some things that Pete had said which still bothered you, and although you thought about going online and checking out what he said, you knew that your mind was too weary to deal with it now. It could wait until morning, and you left it at that. You changed into your pajamas, got under the covers, and picked up a book which was lying on your bedside table. After turning on the radio, you settled in and read your book, getting lost in yet another thrilling romantic adventure until your head grew heavy and your eyes grew dim. You closed the book, put it on the table, turned off the light, and went to sleep. 

Loki had changed his clothes, putting on the black plaid flannel sleep pants he'd grown quite fond of, and climbed into bed. He laid there, his hands underneath his head, gazing up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He did that for quite some time, until he turned off the lamp on his bedside table, and slowly fell asleep. 

The only sounds which could be heard were made by the occasional car passing by, and the faint sounds of music coming from the radio in your bedroom. A peaceful night's sleep was just what both of you needed, and as you rolled over and snuggled underneath the covers, you felt a little more confident about what tomorrow would bring. 

\---------------------------- 

Odin's POV... 

"The Chosen One handled herself quite well tonight, wouldn't you agree, my King?" Heimdall said, as he and Odin watched the night's events transpired from their post at the Observatory just above the Bifrost. 

"She has, indeed," Odin said, nodding his approval. "She has done well, but... her greatest test will come during the next few days as she discovers what Loki has done, and the crimes he's been accused of committing." 

"Once she learns what he's done, she will have to choose whether to forgive him," Heimdall said, as he turned to Odin, "The warrior who fought against the Chitauri in Manhattan told her some things..." 

"Yes, he did, and she needed to know what they were so she will find out the depth of what my son has done." Odin's voice was sad as he spoke, and weariness was etched on his face. "Her discoveries will be both a revelation and a surprise which will challenge everything she believed in, and it will also demonstrate what kind of character she possesses. Loki now knows that not everyone is as kind and understanding as the Chosen One is, but he needs to know that her kindness and understanding is genuine. This will help him deal with those who may recognize him, and know him by his true name." 

"She was able to calm the warrior, and in the process, protect Loki from harm." Heimdall's voice held a small note of admiration. "She is quite a woman, Sire." 

"She is indeed..." Odin turned and walked down the short flight of steps which led to the entrance to the Observatory. He stopped, and turned toward Heimdall, "Heimdall... if anything happens with Loki and the Chosen One during the times when I must be about the kingdom's business, I expect you to report everything you see to me as soon as possible. I am aware that you do not like Loki for many reasons, but do not allow your dislike of him to interfere with your duties as Gatekeeper and watchful Guardian. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, my King... I understand, and it shall be done." Heimdall bowed his head, acknowledging what Odin had said. "Goodnight, Sire. Rest well." 

"Goodnight, Heimdall." Odin left the Observatory, while Heimdall turned his attention back to the apartment in the Midgardian city of Chicago, resolute in his mission to be the watchful Guardian, aware of everything, and not letting the slightest detail escape his attention. He was also aware that Odin expected him to report what he saw as truthfully and as accurately as possible, so even though he had plenty of reasons to dislike Loki, especially after the Bifrost had been broken, and he'd been frozen solid when Loki unleashed the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters on him, he did what Odin advised. He set aside any animosity he held toward Loki, and concentrated his efforts on doing his duty, and doing it to the best of his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for Jötun!Loki to make an appearance in the next two chapters.


	3. Truth, Lies, Google And YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night out, certain things have put a lot on your mind, dear Reader, and they bother you enough to compel you to go looking for answers. So, you decide to go online for the answers you seek... and what you find will change your perspective on everything you thought you knew... including Loki, who's having difficulty adjusting to the new identity you bestowed upon him.
> 
>  
> 
> Jötun!Loki will make a brief appearance...

Reader's POV...

You awoke just before the first light of dawn, rubbing the back of your neck to soothe away a sore spot. Last night's events were still fresh in your mind, and you were also aware that Loki didn't appreciate you giving him a new name and identity. However, the circumstances dictated that you take immediate action, and you did what you felt needed to be done in order to keep Loki out of trouble.

As you sat on the side of the bed, your mind replayed the incident at the restaurant over and over, and certain things Pete told you last night simply wouldn't go away. They bothered you enough to disturb your sleep, and now, you had to find out what really happened last year, and why you barely noticed them. You carefully slipped out of your bedroom, scurried down the hall, and made a brief stop in the bathroom. After you finished, you took a few more steps down the hall, then stopped when you reached the doorway. You peered out of the doorway, toward Loki's room. The screen was pulled closed, and you figured that he was still asleep. By the time you reached your desk and sat down, the sky had lightened to a soft blue tinged with streaks of soft orange and golden yellow.

Once you finished setting up your computer as quickly as possible, you booted it up and waited patiently for it to start. Your heart was racing as you looked around the room nervously. The last thing you wanted to do was to awaken Loki too early, so you took great pains to remain as quiet as possible until the anti-virus and anti-spyware programs finished updating.

After the programs finished updating, you opened your favorite browser, typed the words "Stuttgart incident" into the Google toolbar, and clicked the "search" button. A page filled with links to various news websites appeared, and you clicked the first link at the top of the page. The splash page of a well-known newspaper appeared, and you were surprised to see a picture of Loki standing in front of the Stuttgart Opera House, bedecked in black leather with touches of green velvet and golden armor on the breastplate and vambraces around his wrists. A green cape swirled behind him, which seemed to emphasize just how formidable he appeared to be. He clutched a giant golden scepter which had a glowing blue jewel at the top, surrounded by two curved blades. A golden helmet with two horns rested on his head, and there was a maniacal look in his eyes which terrified you.

A sharp gasp of fear almost escaped your lips, but you placed both hands across your mouth to prevent it from being heard. You took a furtive glance behind you. The folding screen was still stretched across the entrance to Loki's room which meant that he had not yet awakened. You slowly removed your hands from your mouth, and after taking one more look behind you, you took a deep breath and continued your search.

You went to another news website, and clicked a link which had footage of some of the events which had transpired in Stuttgart. Once you clicked the link, it took you to a page with a small view screen. The video started playing, and you sat in stunned silence as you watched the man you thought you knew caused a crowd of people to kneel before him, their faces filled with fear and terror.

The sight of Loki standing in the middle of the street in full armor, scepter in hand, demanding that the crowd kneel before him, both fascinated and repulsed you, and stirred up too many questions that you were hesitant to have answered. Obviously, Pete had to have seen this before he was deployed to New York, but you wondered why his anger toward Loki had been at the point where, if you hadn't intervened, Loki could have been seriously injured, if not killed. The answer would come soon, much to your surprise.

"In the end, you will always kneel..." Loki said, smiling at the crowd, and what struck you most was the lack of warmth in his smile. It was cold, calculating, and it gave you an uncomfortable case of goosebumps. After Loki had spoken, an elderly man rose up and declared, "Not to men like you!" You clicked the 'pause' button, and sat silently, rubbing your bare arms to ward off a sudden chill. The morning sun had already filled the room with a soft golden glow, and you looked at your arms, still bearing the scars of the accident which almost claimed your life two years ago. For a fleeting moment, you wondered if dealing with your own wounds might have caused you to ignore what had happened in Stuttgart and New York City. This thought bothered you deeply, and tears came streaming down your face.

You exhaled slowly, put your hand on the mouse, clicked the 'play' button, and the video resumed. Loki's response to the elderly man, "There are no men like me," was filled with contempt and smugness. It was the kind of arrogance which would have angered someone like Pete, and when Loki pointed the glowing scepter toward the elderly man, after he stated, "There are always men like you," you understood why Pete went off on Loki the way he did, standing eye to eye, ready to strike him down. Threatening one's elders crossed a line, and the thought that Loki could so casually choose to kill this elderly man frightened you. It also made you wonder if he would harm you if he could, which was both sobering and terrifying.

As you watched the video, you were surprised to see a man carrying a large circular shield standing between the elderly man and Loki. The blue beam of light emitted by the scepter bounced off the shield and knocked Loki off his feet for a few moments. His face was contorted with feral rage, and he was crouched on the ground, looking like an enraged predator ready to spring forward and unleash a brutal attack against his tormentor.

The battle between Loki and the man dressed in the red, white and blue suit was fast as it was furious, coming to an end when another man wearing red and gold metallic armor, whom you recognized as Iron Man, was able to knock Loki onto a short flight of steps with a blast of brilliant white light. You chuckled softly when Iron Man said, "Make a move, Reindeer Games." The video ended at that point, and you went back to the Google search page to find out the identity of the man in the red, white and blue suit.

The warm light of the sun brightened the dining room, as you continued your online search. Some of the things Pete had told you last night about the Battle of Manhattan became clearer as you watched video clips from a few more news websites and YouTube. The amateur video clips of some of the battle that you watched on YouTube were just as amazing and just as scary as the news footage, but the clips of the incident in Stuttgart were the ones you watched over and over as Captain America (the man dressed in red, white and blue) refused to kneel before Loki, and in that moment, you couldn't help but feel admiration for Cap and the courage he demonstrated in battle.

After you finished watching the last video clip, you shut down the computer and sat quietly at your desk, your head resting in your hands. The emotions which stirred within you ranged from awe to shock, from horror to revulsion, until you finally felt numb and boneless. Tears stung your eyes as you recalled how Pete and his platoon, along with a group of people who called themselves the Avengers, were able to defeat the Chitauri. Another wave of cool air washed over you, and as you rubbed your arms to feel some semblance of warmth, despite the sunshine, you heard a faint rustling from behind you, followed by the sound of a too-familiar voice.

"So now you know the truth..." the voice said, with a tinge of wearied resignation. "I did not think you would find out about me and what I had done to your world so quickly, little one."

You slowly turned to face Loki as he stood next to your craft table, dressed in the same black leather armor he wore in Stuttgart. The golden vambraces, breastplate and shoulder plating sparkled in the sunlight as it poured through the windows, his green velvet cape swirling around his shoulders, and the curved horns of his golden helmet made him appear even more frightening. His hands were at his sides, and the only thing missing was the scepter, which was probably a good thing at that particular moment.

"How long have you been standing there?" Your voice is deliberately neutral, because you're still feeling overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions washing over you, and you needed time to process what you'd seen and heard. "How long have you been watching me, Loki?" Tears were streaming down your cheeks, and you didn't have enough emotional strength or desire to wipe them away.

"Long enough to see the emotions you're dealing with. To watch you come face-to-face with the monster that I truly am." Loki's voice was remarkably calm, his face a mask of placid passivity. Only his eyes seemed to register any semblance of emotion, but you were uncertain whether you could rightly judge his emotional state due to your own conflicted emotions.

"Tell me... why did you do it?" Your voice holds no note of pity or pain; you're feeling too emotionally wrung out to conjure up any sense of outrage or righteous indignation yet. "What made you think that we'd just hand over our world to you on a silver platter?"

"I... thought I could rule your people. Give them a better life." A shimmering wave of golden light surrounded Loki's body for a few moments, as his armor and helmet faded away. He stood before you wearing a white t-shirt and black plaid flannel pants, his face was pale and wan, his green eyes filled with pain. Neither of you spoke, and the silence between you felt heavy and oppressive. The somewhat positive feeling you had before you went to bed last night was gone, and you weren't sure if you'd be able to get that feeling back... not until Loki told you the truth, which would certainly be a challenge for him since he was the silvertongued Liesmith incarnate. 

\-------------------------- 

Loki's POV...

He had awakened to the sounds of people screaming, explosions and the sound of his own voice, and for a few moments, he thought he was reliving a nightmare; a nightmare he desperately wanted to forget. He quietly stepped out of his room, his fingers digging into the wooden frame of the sliding screen as he peered into the craft room and saw the Midgardian sitting at her desk, watching video clips and reading news reports about the Stuttgart incident, and the Battle of Manhattan with great curiosity, witnessing the nightmare he'd brought into reality. He stood next to her craft table, watching and listening carefully, observing the man on the computer screen, and wanting desperately to believe that the man who spoke about subjugation and enslavement in almost poetic terms to a crowd who knelt before him in terror wasn't him, but an insane parody of himself.

As the moments went by, and the video clips were played and replayed, Loki couldn't deny that the man she was seeing in the video clips wasn't some twisted parody, it was really him. Seeing himself engaging in brutal acts against innocent people gave him a shock, now that he was no longer under the control of Thanos. As the scenes unfolded before him, a strange feeling of emptiness and pain filled his soul, and he wondered what this feeling was. Was it pain? Probably. Regret? Perhaps. Remorse? Maybe. He couldn't give an accurate name to his feelings, but his awareness of those feelings made him question his ability to be redeemed.

He was also surprised that he was able to conjure enough glamour to recreate his Æsir armor, with the exception of the scepter that the Other had given him. Once the armor was put on, he waited for her to turn around and look at him, wondering what she'd say.

When she turned to face him, it was because he had spoken to her, and when he saw her, tears were streaming down her face, and he wondered just how long she'd been sitting there, lost in thought, silently weeping over the deaths of her fellow Midgardians, the destruction he'd unleashed upon this realm. She had plenty of questions for him, that was fairly certain, but he had a couple of questions for her, as well... 

"Did you weep for me, little one, as you wept for the others who lost so much? Do you feel anything at all for the monster who stands before you?" Those questions, spoken in a voice tinged with pain, broke the silence which hung over them. Loki had known the Midgardian woman for only a few weeks, but in that relatively short period of time, he'd gotten to know her well enough to see that she had a kind heart and compassionate spirit, but now... he couldn't help wondering if her kindness toward him was genuine, or if she was just another one of the manipulators he'd had the misfortune to meet along the way.

It took her a few moments for her to get herself together so she could answer his question, but when she finally spoke, her answer surprised him. "Yes, I wept for you, Loki. I wept because so many people lost so much, including you." she said, her voice two shades above a whisper. Her hands, wet with freshly-shed tears, rested in her lap, as her gaze never left his face.

"Such a pitiably sentimental creature you are, Midgardian," he said, taking a couple of steps away from the craft table. "You weep for strangers, and an unredeemable monster who deserves your hatred and contempt, instead of compassion. What a fool you are."

"If loving and caring deeply about things, including someone who thinks he's 'unredeemable', makes me a fool, then perhaps you're right. Maybe I am the biggest fool on the face of the earth because I have compassion for someone who thinks he's an 'unredeemable monster'..." she replied, after taking a shaky breath. "And who are you, Loki?"

"Who am I? I am a monster." Loki's voice was flat and toneless, but his eyes told a very different story. "A monster who craved power, glory, adoration..."

"... And to be loved, perhaps?" Her voice remained quiet and calm, as she wrapped her arms around herself in order to maintain some semblance of calmness within her. "There's a lot of pain inside you. I can feel it, and I know what that's like."

"You think you can feel my pain, little one? You think you know it?" Loki's face twisted into a frightening sneer as he glared at her, "Then, you truly are a fool. You know nothing about pain." The words came from his mouth with a vicious snarl, but she was determined not to be afraid of him. "You know nothing about carrying scars that make you different from everyone else! You know nothing about seeing yourself as a monster!"

She never took her eyes off of him when she said, "Oh, but I do know! I know about scars and pain, Loki... and I know what it's like to see yourself as a monster." She then slowly rose from her chair and stood before him. Her arms were unfolded, and she stretched them out so he could see them. "These are just a few of the scars I wear every single day, Loki. Don't ever think you're alone, because you're not."

Wordlessly, Loki reached out and touched her right arm. The scars were deep, and although she'd had stitches, there were some wounds which hadn't healed too well, and left their marks upon her skin. He gingerly touched her left arm, which was also heavily scarred. "What happened to you, little one? Who injured you?" he asked, as his fingers lightly brushed against her soft, warm skin.

"I will tell you what happened to me, but, I want to know what happened to you." she said, "I want to see the monster. I want to see your scars, Loki. Are your scars visible or invisible?"

Loki let go of her arm, and took a couple of steps away from her. "See for yourself..." He stretched out his right arm, and she watched in amazement as rosy porcelain skin slowly changed to a vivid sky blue, and strange white swirls, lines and other markings appeared on his skin. She looked up and gazed into his eyes, which had transformed from green to crimson red. The air surrounding her had cooled down, but she was too fascinated by the man standing before her to notice. The same type of white markings that were on his arms were also on his forehead. 

"Oh, my..." she said, as she extended her hand out to touch him. Once her fingers brushed against his skin, she felt the coldness radiating from him, and he backed away from her. "What are you, really?"

"I am a Frost Giant from the realm of Jötunheim." Loki said, carefully studying her face for any sign of a negative reaction. So far, she didn't appear to be repulsed by his appearance; if anything, she was fascinated and intrigued by him. "This is who I truly am. What you see here is the monster's true face and form, little one, and yet... you are not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of you?" She took two steps toward him, and extended her hand to him. "You are no monster. In fact, I think you're very beautiful. No one has ever told you just how beautiful you really are, have they?"

"No, they have not, because I never let them see me like this." He looked at her with curiosity and amazement. Her hand was still outstretched, still wanting to touch him. "If I were to touch you, you would freeze to death. I do not wish to risk your life." His voice sounded so incredibly sad, and this caused the Midgardian woman to shed tears once more. "I do not know if I have enough power to keep you from freezing to death if you were to touch me."

"You will find a way, Loki. I'm sure of it." She sounded so confident that he'd be able to cast some sort of spell which would allow her to touch him while he was in his Jötun form. But at that moment, he didn't trust himself or his diminished magic enough to do anything.

"When my magic is a little stronger, I may be able to cast a spell which will allow you to touch me when I am in my true form without causing you harm..." He saw the look of sadness in her eyes as she lowered her hand. "But you did not turn away in disgust or fear from me, and for that kindness, I thank you, little one."

"You're welcome," Her voice was quiet as her hands rested at her sides for a few moments. "So... where do we go from here, Loki?"

"I do not know... but we will go there together."


	4. Sharing Secrets Along The Rocky Road To Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of your discovery of Loki's crimes against Midgard, he revealed a surprising secret -- that he is a Frost Giant from Jötunheim, which has the potential to change the relationship between him and you, dear Reader. However, you have a secret of your own that you'll share with him, which could change his perception about you, as well. 
> 
> Some very brief mentions of depression, self-harm and "survivor's guilt" here, so be aware.

Reader's POV...

You stood in front of Loki, seeing him in his true Jötun form, and silently marveling over just how beautiful he looked in the sunlight. The man who terrified your world was standing before you, frightened, scared and very vulnerable. The desire to touch him was still very strong, but when you attempted to reach out to him one more time, even after he warned you about the potential of you possibly dying, he moved away from your reach.

"Please... let me change back to my Æsir form. I do not wish to further jeopardize you." The pleading in his voice touched you, and that was enough for you to make a decision regarding his current state.

"Okay, Loki... You can change back." Once you said it, you watched as blue skin became pale rosy pink and crimson eyes became brilliant green once more. "Is this why you wanted to destroy us? Because you saw yourself as a monster?"

"Perhaps..." he said, once again becoming the person you knew, but didn't really know. "I did not want to rule your world; not in the beginning... I wanted to be the rightful ruler of Asgard, and I was told by my... captors that if I was able to subjugate and then rule Midgard, then it could be the stepping-stone which would help me achieve my goal." Loki went to the living room and sat on the couch, while you sat in the chair across from him. Even though you felt a little hungry, breakfast could wait. What was about to transpire was too important to you to risk having any interruptions ruin something which might not happen again. 

"I felt betrayed by those whom I thought loved me," Loki said, his words still holding a touch of bitterness. "That my entire life was nothing but a lie created by others to serve their own purposes."

"Ouch! That must have hurt a lot when you found out about it." you said, watching the pain flicker across his face. "Not what you expected, I'm sure. You probably didn't believe that you'd be stabbed in the back by people who started off caring about you."

"No, it was not what I expected. Not at all." Loki adjusted his long, lean frame on the couch, and was able to get himself into a more comfortable position. "Especially when I - I loved them so much, and wanted them to accept me for who I was. Because of those powerful feelings which I allowed to dominate me, my judgment became clouded, and I made several crucial decisions which were unwise." He paused for a moment before he went on, "Looking back, there are so many things I could and should have done differently, but they cannot be changed since they have already been done. Now, I am paying the price for my poor decisions."

Once you were seated, you focused your attention on Loki, hopeful that he'd be more forthcoming with more details about his failed attempt to take over your world. "What made you decide to attempt to rule us?" you asked, sounding slightly hesitant.

"I wanted to prove to my... family that I was just as good as they were." His words came slowly, and his fingers stroked the beads on his bracelet nervously. "I always felt like an outcast; that I would never be good enough for anyone. To be constantly overshadowed by my... brother, especially when I was supposed to live up to expectations that were set by others, rather than my own."

You nodded after he spoke, then you said, "I know what that's like, in a way. I come from a large family, so it's very easy to be overshadowed by an older sibling. And when that older sibling achieves some amount of success, the expectation that you'll be as successful as they are can be overwhelming."

"Then you do understand what it's like to be a misfit, uncertain of where you belong." Loki seemed to perk up a little, and he asked, "How many brothers do you have?"

"I have four brothers and three sisters," you replied, shrugging your shoulders slightly. "So there's been times when I felt like the odd one out, because I wasn't as smart as my brothers or as pretty as my sisters."

"But you are smart, and I think you're quite pretty. Did they love you, even when you felt different?" Loki asked you, leaning forward a little. "Even when you felt that you might not be good enough?"

"Yes, they did, but they also knew I had to prove to myself that I was good enough." you replied. "As long as I stayed in the shadows cast by my brothers and sisters, I wouldn't discover who I was. I had to find out what I was capable of doing, and not be content to live off of someone else's glory. I had to create something for myself. It wasn't easy, but I thought I was doing well... until the accident."

"You were fortunate, because you didn't have to deal with everyone's preconceived notions of what you could become." Loki replied, "As a member of the Royal Family of Asgard, I was expected to be a warrior, but I preferred the life of the mind; to respect and relish the sheer power and beauty of intellect. Not to become a warrior who uses only brawn to make a point, while sacrificing the brain in order to get there."

"But you can be a warrior when you need to be, yes?" you asked.

"When it is necessary for me to defend myself, I will fight," he said, "but I am glad that you intervened when Pete attempted to attack me. Even though you did not have to do that for me."

"I didn't want to see either of you go to jail, so I did what needed to be done to make sure that nothing happened to both of you."

"But why did you give me a new name?" This, more than anything else, puzzled him, and he wanted to find out what your intentions were.

"It just came to me out of the blue," you said, a shrug of your shoulders emphasizing the point. "Like I said, I didn't want to see you or Pete beat each other up and the cops get called in. And knowing what I know now, of course, I think I did the right thing."

Loki was silent for a few moments, then he said, "What is it that you think you know now, little one?"

"I know that the ones who called themselves the Avengers... the ones who fought against you and the Chitauri were part of some organization called SHIELD... whatever that is." you said, as you allowed yourself to relax a little. "They appear to be the kind of people who will kick your ass, take your name and ask you questions at the same time."

After you said it, Loki laughed; not the frightening, skin-chilling laugh you heard in one of the video clips. This laugh was warm and friendly, and not only did the moment of levity break up some of the tension in the air, but it made you feel more at ease with him. "Oh, my dear girl," he said, as his laughter slowly subsided, "your description of them is not that far from the truth. Especially when it comes to my somewhat dim-witted brother, Thor. He will kick your ass, take your name and not ask any questions."

You raise your eyebrows when he said this, which led you to ask, "Did you love your brother?"

The mirth vanished from Loki's eyes when you asked the question, and at that moment, he looked small and frail. "I did love him once, but he was the one who was so highly favored, even though he was an arrogant, dim-witted brat!" As Loki spoke, the tension and anger was burning in his eyes, and you silently wondered how he could stand living in his brother's shadow for as long as he did.

"Thor could do no wrong in everyone's eyes because he was one of the warriors of Asgard," he said bitterly, "while I was looked upon as being weak because I preferred intellect to brute force, and sorcery to warfare. My... father believed that sorcery was _'woman's work'_ , and the life of the mind was for the timid and weak."

"My eldest brother, Joe, was serving in the Marines when he was deployed to Afghanistan four years ago," you said, choosing your words very carefully, "and he became a warrior because he believed, at the time, that the cause was just. No one forced him to become a warrior. Before he enlisted, he had been a teacher, and he enjoyed the pleasures of the intellect. I didn't think he was timid or weak; he's the bravest man I've ever known."

"What happened to him?" Loki wondered. "Did he come home safe from battle? Is he still the bravest man you have ever known?"

"Yes, he came home, but the strain of warfare was too much for him," you replied, as you struggled not to break into tears. "Being shot at by people you thought you were helping... Seeing your best friend get shot and holding him in your arms as he lay dying, and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it! Having to live with that day after day... it leaves invisible scars that only a very few can see... but despite all that, he's still the bravest man I've ever known, and he always will be."

"What about your scars, little one? Did you fight in a war, too?" Loki's voice was gentle when he asked the question, and you decided to tell him the truth that you'd been struggling with alone for too long.

You looked at your scarred arms for a few moments, then you looked up at Loki and said, "It was a normal workday at the office, but I was really looking forward to getting off work, and enjoying a Friday night out. You see, I'd been invited to Cordelia's birthday party, and several of us girls from the office were going to the club after work. Kelli Jean was driving, and Diane, Shanice and I went with her." You paused for a bit to catch your breath, then you continued, "The party was at Charlie's, a bar on the Near North Side. We had a great time, laughing, joking, doing some dancing and just being together. By the time the party ended, it was after two a.m., and all of us were looking forward to going home and getting a good night's sleep."

After you'd spoken, you took a deep breath in an effort to keep yourself calm. You were now getting to the hard part of your story, the part that you didn't want to tell him, but had to. "We had dropped off Shanice and Diane at their places," you said, doing your best to maintain a steady tone of voice, "and Kelli Jean and I were on our way home when it happened. We were on the expressway when we heard the sounds of car horns. Someone was driving northbound in the southbound lane, and driving erratically. The car swerved to the left, and went sailing over the guard rail..." You hesitated for a few moments, looking at Loki, and wondering what he was thinking.

"Kelli Jean attempted to get out of the way by making a sharp left, but the oncoming car was speeding toward us, and... our cars were smashed together, like this..." You raised your hands up and interlaced your fingers together. "It was a front end collision, but the strange part was that it... it seemed to happen in slow motion. I was sitting in the front right-side passenger seat, and I saw the car coming toward us, a-and..." Your voice faltered as tears stung your eyes, but you kept talking.

"The impact was powerful enough to deploy the airbags, and the last thing I remembered was hearing Kelli Jean screaming before everything went black. I didn't know that anything had happened until I woke up six weeks later."

You paused again, the words coming slowly once you started speaking, "When I woke up, I found myself lying in a hospital bed. Everything was fuzzy when I opened my eyes, but that didn't last long, because everything started hurting. My head, my body, everything. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. Even trying to speak hurt. But I saw my sister Charmaine looking down and smiling at me, and I was so happy."

"How badly were you injured?" Loki asked, a look of worry and concern on his face. "From what you have told me, it is miraculous that you are alive."

"I didn't know just how badly I'd been hurt until the doctors told me," you replied. "I had deep cuts to both arms due to shattered glass and twisted metal. My right knee was dislocated, along with a fractured pelvis, some internal injuries and I had a concussion. If I hadn't been wearing a seat belt, it's possible that I might not have made it. My injuries were severe enough for them to put me into an induced coma, so the worst of the swelling could diminish before they could operate on me. I had three surgeries, including an abdominal procedure, to patch me up."

A soft sigh came from your lips, then you took up your story once more. "I asked one of the doctors what happened to my friend... but he couldn't tell me anything. He didn't know. When I was allowed to have visitors, my family was there, along with Cordelia, Diane and Shanice. I didn't know that my older sister, Charmaine, along with my brother, Joe, and the rest of my brothers and sisters had taken turns sitting at my bedside for six weeks!"

"That is true love," Loki said, his voice soft and gentle. "They willingly gave up their lives to watch over you until you woke up. If I had known you then, I would have stayed by your side until you had awakened from your long slumber."

Hearing Loki say this touched you deeply, and you gave him a small smile, accompanied by a shyly murmured, "Thank you. I would do the same for you, you know."

"You are far too kind to me, little one," he said, "especially after what you saw and heard today. But why... why do you care about someone such as myself?"

"Because I care about you, and you mean a lot to me." You swallowed hard, and continued, "Anyway... I didn't know that Kelli Jean died until after I was released from the hospital over a month later. I wanted to go to the cemetery to see her, but the doctors wouldn't let me. They were afraid that I might harm myself because I lived, and she... she didn't."

Tears streamed down your face as you spoke, but you had lived with the pain for too long, and you were ready to release it. "Thing is... the longer I was kept away from her, the guiltier I felt. There were times when I thought that I should be in that grave instead of her. I'd even thought seriously about harming myself in some way in order to make the pain stop, but I couldn't do it."

"What happened?" he asked. "What stopped you from harming yourself?"

"I couldn't do harm to myself, because I slowly came to realize that my life was spared for a purpose." you said. "There was a reason for me to remain here, so I needed to discover my purpose, and do my best to fulfill it."

Loki had gotten up from the couch, approached you, and knelt beside your chair. His hand clasped yours tenderly, and he looked into your eyes. "You are a shattered soul, just as I am," he said, "Both of us have experienced great pain, most of it through no fault of our own. But you... you have managed to piece yourself together... and that is a great accomplishment in itself."

"I'm still a work in progress, though, and I have good days and bad days." you admitted, "There were some issues I had to deal with. Anger, pain, sadness and guilt, and they were intensified when I learned that the person who struck Kelli Jean's car had been drinking heavily before he got behind the wheel. At that moment, I hated him with the kind of hatred that could kill, if I wanted it to."

"Your hatred of him would have been justified, because he killed your friend, and seriously injured you." Loki said, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. "Did you desire to avenge yourself and your friend upon him?"

"At first, I did, but once I found out what he was going through... it caused me to change my mind." You paused once more, then said, "Joe made some calls on my behalf in order to find out about the driver. What I was told changed things considerably, including my attitude towards him."

"What did you find out about the driver?"

"I found out that the man who hit us had just lost his wife. She'd been seriously ill for some time," you replied, "and he was so devastated by the loss that he started drinking. When the firemen and paramedics pried us out of our cars, we were all in bad shape. I figured that we were all dead, but he lived, I lived and Kelli Jean didn't."

Silence crept over the living room after you spoke, and Loki laid his head against your shoulder, holding your hand in his. You laid your hand on top of his, and both of you were quiet. Finally, Loki asked, "Did you get to visit your friend's resting place, and what happened to the man who struck the car?"

"Yes, I did get to visit Kelli Jean's grave, and being there brought me a sense of peace and closure, as strange as that may sound. I was able to tell her goodbye, and that I'd remember her always." Your voice was calm, even though tears were streaming down your face once more. "I was still angry because of what had happened, but I came to realize that my anger and rage was eating my soul alive. The man who struck us was tried and convicted of vehicular homicide and driving under the influence, and sentenced to twenty years in jail. At his sentencing, I was asked to give a victim impact statement. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done." 

"What did you say to the man who hurt you? Did you wish him ill will?" 

"I could have, but I didn't. I told him that I hated what he'd done to me and Kelli Jean, and if I wanted to, I could hate him forever." Once again, you paused, then said, "but even though I'll never be able to forget what he did to me, I could forgive him... and I told him that. The courtroom was in an uproar because I chose forgiveness, instead of retribution. I had to choose between allowing bitterness, anger and hurt to control and consume me or to forgive him, let go of my hatred and continue the healing process. I chose forgiveness and healing." 

Loki lifted his head from your shoulder and moved upward so his forehead touched yours. "For ridiculing you earlier, I'm truly sorry. You are not a fool. You are one of the wisest persons on Midgard." he said, still holding your hands tenderly. "I hope that the one who hurt you realizes how fortunate he is that you did not hunger for revenge." 

"Seeking revenge is not in my nature, and now that I know the truth about what you would have done to my home and to my people, I forgive you, Loki." 

He pulled back from you, and gazed into your eyes. "You are willing to forgive me for what I did to your world and your people?" His voice held a note of amazement and disbelief. "How can you forgive a monster such as I?" 

"It may seem simplistic and sentimental, but if I refused to forgive the one who hurt me, it would destroy me; not the one who harmed me. That is why I forgive you for what you did to my home." After you spoke, Loki released your hand so he could touch your face; his fingertips brushing against your tear-dampened skin. He slowly got up from the floor, then he reached down to take your hands in his and pull you to your feet. He wrapped his arms around you, and held you tightly. You managed to slip your arms around him, and you laid your head on his shoulder. 

You had no more need to weep; instead, you took comfort in Loki's embrace, releasing the pain and anger you'd felt for so long. The comfort of his arms was so marvelous that you almost missed his whisper, "I did not believe that I was worthy of forgiveness, but you have forgiven me. I thank you for your kindness, and I hope to be worthy of you, my dearest little one..." 

He released you from his embrace, and you gave him a smile. "Are you hungry?" Your question sounded so ridiculous to you after what you and Loki had just gone through, but the question didn't bother Loki in the slightest. 

"Yes, I am! Shall we go to the kitchen and see what we can find?" A smile lit up his face, and you giggled as the two of you walked toward the kitchen.

\------------------------ 

Odin's POV... 

Odin and Heimdall had watched the events which had taken place between Loki and the Chosen One, and Heimdall, normally a calm, unflappable man, was deeply moved by her story. "You were right about her, My King," he said, after clearing his throat. "She is a remarkable woman." 

"She went through the crucible of suffering, and came out stronger than even she could have imagined." Odin said, "The love of her family also strengthened her, but ultimately... she had to make the choice to forgive. When she forgave Loki for his crimes against Midgard, she set him free from the shackles of pain and anger which kept him bound in a prison of his own making." 

"Now that she has freely forgiven Loki for his crimes, what will happen now, Sire?" Heimdall asked. 

"Now, his redemption can begin in earnest," Odin replied, a satisfied smile on his lips. "The Chosen One lives in an area where there are plenty of opportunities to engage oneself in good works. She will make sure that Loki participates in some of these activities, and as he gets out more, that will also help him. The road to redemption is not always smooth or easy, but the journey can be just as wonderful as the destination." 

"Then we have much to look forward to, My King." Heimdall replied, and for a brief moment, Odin thought he saw a smile on the Guardian's face. Both of them turned their attention back to Midgard, and watched with great anticipation as the redemption of Loki, son of Odin, son of Laufey, the Dark Prince of Asgard and the silver-tongued God of Mischief and Lies was about to begin.


	5. The Redemption Of Loki, Or Someone's In The Soup Kitchen With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths have been told, crimes have been discovered and forgiven, and now... Loki's redemption is officially underway. So, where is Loki's redemption going to get started? At your neighborhood community center's soup kitchen, of course. Loki isn't a culinary genius, but with a little help from you and your fellow volunteers -- including one with a familiar face -- he should do well... right?

Loki's POV...

After yesterday's emotional truth-telling session, Loki was surprised by how good he felt. Going against his nature of being a liar and trickster was a new experience for him, but not an unpleasant one. After breakfast, he took his customary spot on the couch, book in hand, just a few pages away from finishing his exploration of the world of Sherlock Holmes when he saw the Midgardian woman putting on her jacket, and checking her pants pockets to make sure she had her wallet, cellphone and keys.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked, closing the book and laying it on the table. "I didn't think you were going out today. Did something happen?"

"Nothing's happened, Loki. I'm going to the Center," she replied. "The soup kitchen will be opening in a couple hours, and I'm one of the volunteers."

Loki got up from the couch, and approached her, a look of curiosity on his face. "What is a 'soup kitchen', little one? I've never heard of that before."

"A 'soup kitchen' is a place where the homeless, and those who do have a home, but no money to buy themselves something to eat are able to get a hot meal." she said, as she adjusted the collar of her jacket. "I'll be working there on Tuesdays and Wednesdays; believe me, it's a sure-fire cure when you start feeling sorry for yourself..."

"Do you think I suffer from this malady called 'self-pity'?" he asked, giving her a very puzzled look. "I assure you that I do not suffer from such a thing..."

She raised her hand to silence him, then said, "No, I didn't say that you were suffering from self-pity, Loki. What I was about to ask you was if you'd feel comfortable being here by yourself while I'm out?"

His brow was furrowed as he pondered what she'd said. Even though Loki was perfectly capable of staying in the apartment by himself, his curiosity about this strange place called a 'soup kitchen' ultimately won out. "This 'soup kitchen' you spoke of sounds like an interesting place. Would you mind if I accompany you there?" he asked, in the hope that she would allow him to do so.

"Sure, you can. They need all the the help they can get since the soup kitchen is now operating five days a week, instead of one." she said, giving him a smile. He went to his bedroom, and after a few moments of furious activity, he emerged, dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans and his favorite leather jacket.

"I am ready, so let us be on our way." he said, feeling a sense of excitement as he and the Midgardian left the apartment and made their way downstairs. As they walked, she told him several things she felt he needed to know in order for things to go smoothly. The last thing she wanted was to cause unnecessary problems for herself and Loki, and bringing him up to speed on what his duties might be would help him adjust to this new situation.

"Okay... Remember, out there, you're 'Christopher Hiddleston', not 'Loki'." she told him. "I don't know if anyone at the Center has seen you on TV or not, but if anyone tells you that you look like Loki, just tell them that you're not him."

"I understand that this ruse you've created is for my own safety, as well as yours," he said, as they stepped outside into a pleasant Spring day, "although I'm not very fond of wearing yet another name, particularly one that's so different from the one I would have chosen for myself."

This comment caused the Midgardian to raise her eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, really? And what name, pray tell, would you have given yourself?" she asked.

"Well... My birth name was Loki Laufeyson, so my name could be 'Laurence Logan' or 'Lowell Lockhart' or something similar." he said, as they stood in front of the apartment building. "At least, I would have a reminder of who I once was."

"Perhaps, but that could also give away your real identity to someone who either knows your birth name, or can make an educated guess." She glanced at her watch as she spoke, then she looked at Loki. "That's why I gave you a name which isn't too terribly obvious."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Loki replied, "especially when it is necessary to protect my true identity from those who could seriously harm me, especially the Chitauri and SHIELD."

"I'm sure they weren't very pleasant to deal with.." she began, just as a blue minivan, with the name 'West Lawn Community Center' emblazoned on it in big white letters, stopped in front of the building. The left passenger door slid open and a blonde-haired woman, with purple streaked hair, peered out and grinned at them.

"Hey, there!" the blonde said as the Midgardian and her companion climbed inside the van and settled into the back seat. "Didn't know you managed to bring in someone else who can help us out." The blonde leaned over and shut the door. "We may have a pretty big turnout today." she told them, as she sat in the second row seat.

"Is that going to be a problem?" she asked the blonde, as the van pulled away from the apartment building and rolled down the street. "I got a call this morning from Marcia, and she told me that there weren't going to be enough people to work the kitchen today, because of the changes since the kitchen's hours of operation have expanded."

"I know, but today's not going to be a problem now, thanks to your friend here." The blonde turned toward him and grinned. "What's your name?"

"Christopher... Christopher Hiddleston." he said, awkwardly extending his hand forward to the blonde. "And you are?"

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Beaumont." She grasped Christopher's hand and shook it warmly. "Nice to meet ya. Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from London," he replied, after she released his hand. "but I've been living here for the past three months."

"Oh, wow!" Veronica said, her eyes widening with delight. "How did you two meet?"

The Midgardian quickly spoke up, saying "Chris is an exchange student who's studying here in Chicago. My eldest sister asked me if I'd let Chris stay with me while he pursues his studies. Since I live closer to the bus route which takes him to the college, he doesn't have to travel as far."

"That's great!" Veronica said, giggling a bit. "What college are you going to, and what are you studying?" 

"He's studying photography and visual design at Columbia College," she replied, pointedly ignoring Christopher's surprised look, "and he just got started a couple of months ago."

"Oh, that's really cool!" Veronica said, giggling. "Hope I can see some of your work one day."

"Thank you..." Christopher said, unwilling to contradict anything the Midgardian had said. The minivan eased into a parking space next to a large brick building, and Christopher was the first one to get out of the van. He looked around to see a few cars in the parking lot, and several other people walking toward the entrance. Veronica and the Midgardian, along with the minivan's driver, a pleasant-looking elderly man, slowly walked toward the entrance, and he promptly followed them inside. Once they were in the large, well-lit lobby, the group went down a corridor which was to the right of the lobby. Christopher spent more time looking around, and noticing his surroundings with childlike curiosity and interest.

The Midgardian woman slowed down her pace to allow Christopher to catch up with her. Once he approached her, she said, "The people here are very nice, and I think you'll like them." They started walking down the corridor, and she continued, "Now, remember that whatever you're asked to do, do it well."

"Will I have to cook?" A worried look was on his face, and his voice dropped a couple of octaves as he spoke. "I've never done any cooking before, and I'm not sure how you prepare food to be cooked. I fear that I may not do well here."

"Just relax, and don't be afraid to ask questions," she said, as they approached the entrance to the cafeteria. "Everyone will be happy to help you... and you'll have different things to do, like washing dishes, serving food, food preparation, clearing and wiping off tables, and helping to clean the kitchen and dining area. So, don't scream at the appliances, or go into your 'I am a Prince of Asgard and I don't do this...' bit, okay? I don't want everyone to think you're crazy, and I'm also sure you don't want to ruin your cover."

"You need not worry, little one. I will behave myself admirably." he said, as she pushed open the huge double doors open, and they stepped inside the huge, spacious cafeteria. They walked toward the cafeteria's open kitchen where several people were already starting preparations for the day's meal. She opened the kitchen door, and both of them went inside.

\-----------------------

Reader's POV...

Once you and Christopher went inside the kitchen, your first stop was the coat rack which was to the far left of the entrance. After both of you hung up your jackets, a black woman with black curly hair, wearing a purple blouse and matching colored pants, approached you, a big smile on her face. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" A note of relieved gratitude was in her voice. "And you brought extra help, too!"

"When you called me this morning, you said that you were shorthanded," you replied, "so I brought a friend along who can help out."

"I'm definitely glad you did," the woman said, as the three of you went toward the back of the kitchen, "Harry and Pete are already here, but we could use an extra man to help them bring in the supplies. Veronica told you we might have a big crowd for lunch today, and we'll be doing some serious work, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did tell us, and I will do whatever I can to be of assistance." your companion replied, bowing his head slightly.

"My, my! You picked a real gentleman, dear," the woman said, chuckling softly. "What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Christopher Hiddleston, and I'm from London," he said, taking the woman's hand and clasping it gently. "And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I'm Marcia Edwards, and I'm the director of the Center." she said. "The soup kitchen is my special project. It's important to help those in need, and it just makes you feel good..."

Before Marcia could continue talking, a male voice interrupted her, saying, "I'll feel better when we can get an extra hand. The delivery truck just showed up, and we've got a lot to unload." As he approached you, you immediately recognized him, and he recognized both you and your companion.

"Well, it's good to see you two again after meeting you the other day at Homie's." Pete said, his face imprinted with a broad grin. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"I said it would be nice if we saw each other under more pleasant circumstances," Christopher said, "and it appears that my wish has been granted."

"Sorry about interrupting, but I hope you ladies don't mind if I take Chris to the back," Pete told Marcia and you. "The delivery truck just pulled in, and we've got a lot of food and supplies to unload, set out and put away."

"Not at all, Pete," Marcia replied, "Since Chris is new, you can tell him what he needs to know about working in the kitchen, and please make sure he has a hair net, a pair of gloves and an apron, just in case he has to help with prep work."

"Okay. We'll be needing your help, Chris..." Pete said, while leading him toward the back entrance to the kitchen, "The supply truck's outside, ready to be unloaded. Harry and I will show you where everything's supposed to go, and how to do basic prep work..."

As you and Marcia watched Pete and Chris head toward the back door, you said, "Chris doesn't have much in the way of cooking skills, so I hope everyone will be able to help him when he needs it."

"I think he'll do just fine, honey." Marcia said, giving you a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Pete and Harry will help him if he needs it, and I'm sure everyone else will give him a hand. He seems to be very enthusiastic, and his attitude will make a big difference."

"Okay. I'll do my best not to get too worried." You smiled and nodded, and went toward the cooking area with Marcia, where Veronica and the others were getting things ready. "What's on today's menu?" you asked, as you watched the man formerly known as Loki, wearing a big white apron, his raven hair tucked under a bright pink hairnet, putting boxes of food into the pantry, juggling a series of huge cans of vegetables with ease, and helping to bring in several cases of meat inside. Two of the cases had the words "U.S.D.A Inspected Grade A Chicken" stamped on them, and he placed them on a huge prep table.

"We're having chicken soup with noodles and vegetables," Marcia replied as Christopher put two more boxes of chicken on the table. Both of you put on your aprons and hair nets, then after you washed your hands and put on a pair of latex gloves, each of you took a paring knife from the butcher block on the countertop, opened the first box of chicken and started cutting up chicken parts. You and Marcia were soon joined by Veronica, and while the three of you were cutting up the chickens, Christopher put two large pots on the table, which made it easier for you to put the chicken pieces inside in order to rinse them. After Marcia finished helping you clean the chickens, she told you, "I've got a meeting to attend at noon. Will you be able to handle things until I get back? It shouldn't take long."

"Sure," you said, feeling a bit nervous about handling this task. Marcia nodded, told you that she'd be back by two-thirty, and left the kitchen. Although you, Pete, Veronica and Harry knew your jobs, the one lingering issue was the incognito God of Mischief. Cooking wasn't something he normally did, and so far, he'd been cooperative and eager to learn. You went back to work, silently hoping that all would go well. 

Once the chicken pieces were washed carefully, you seasoned each piece, using a combination of garlic, pepper and other herbs, then you put them into the pot. Once the chicken pieces were in the pot, Chris opened two large cans of chicken broth, poured it over the chicken, added a can of water, then put the pot on the stove. The burner was lit, then he put the lid on the pot. Two other pots of chicken pieces were similarly prepared, and by the time everything was finished, four pots of chicken were simmering on the stove, the pleasantly spicy aroma filling the air. "I'm going to the pantry to get some noodles," you told Veronica, who was busy mixing dough to make biscuits. "I'll be back."

You went to the pantry to get the bags of noodles, and Chris managed to take a break from washing dishes to see you walk toward the pantry. He followed you, making sure that he didn't draw too much attention to himself. Once both of you entered the pantry, he closed the door and turned to face you, clearly upset about something.

"What's the problem, Loki?" You deliberately kept your voice low so no one would overhear your conversation. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Loki hissed, his green eyes flashing with agitation. "First of all, why must I wear this ridiculously colored hairnet? It's the ugliest color I've ever seen!"

"When you work in a kitchen that serves food to the public, you're required to keep your head covered to make sure that no hair falls into the food." you said, your voice calm and quiet. "City and county health laws are very strict about maintaining food safety, and that's why you have to wear an apron, hairnet and disposable latex gloves. You never know when the city health inspector might pay us a visit." You paused for a moment, then continued, "Anything else upsetting you?"

"Yes!" he replied, his arms across his chest. "I didn't expect to find Pete working here! Besides, the last time we met, he was threatening me with serious bodily harm because of who I once was. Had you not intervened in a timely manner, I shudder to think where I might be now."

"Is that what this is all about? Come on, Loki." You were determined to keep your cool, despite Loki's efforts to upset you. "Pete apologized to you, and you shouldn't be upset about working with him. He's doing his best to be nice to you, and help you."

"Despite his efforts to be civil toward me, I can't forget what he did to me..." Loki began, and that was the opportunity you were waiting for.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday?" You kept your attention fixed on Loki, as you continued, "I told you about the man who got behind the wheel after he'd been drinking... The man who injured me, and killed one of my best friends. I'm not going to forget what he did to me, but I can forgive him and move on."

"This has nothing to do with me and my situation, little one..." He was about to launch into a laundry list of grievances, both real and imagined, but you raised your hand to silence him.

"This has everything to do with you. If I can forgive someone who hurt me, you can forgive Pete, despite the fact that forgiving someone goes against your nature." You turned away briefly to open a box perched on the middle shelf, and you took out four bags of egg noodles. Once you got the bags, you looked at Loki again. "Just do your best to keep calm, relax and enjoy doing something new you've never done before. Now, is there anything else you're having problems with?"

Loki was silent for a few moments, then he said, "Yes, there is. Will you help me when it's time to remove the chicken from the pot, and cut the meat off the bones? I've never done anything like that before."

"Sure... Just have to remove the chicken from the pot, and let it cool before you cut it up into small pieces. And make sure to leave the broth in the pot, because that's the base for the soup." You handed him two bags of noodles, then you opened the door and left the pantry.

When you entered the kitchen, Veronica looked up from making a huge pan of biscuits and asked, "Did either of you get the cans of mixed vegetables for the soup?" 

"No, I didn't, because I wasn't sure just how many cans we would need." Chris replied, as he helped you put the bags of noodles on the counter. "So, how many cans would be needed?"

"We may need two cans of mixed vegetables," Veronica said, as Harry and Pete entered the kitchen. "There's four pots going, and once the chicken's removed, we may wind up with three pots of soup by the time everything's ready." She gave Harry two pans of biscuits, which he put in the oven. Once that was done, she made another pan of biscuits, working with the dough, rolling it flat and shaping it into biscuit rounds, much to Chris's amazement.

"How do you do that?" he asked, "It looks so easy to do."

"It may look easy, but it does take a bit of work." Veronica said, giving Chris a smile. "Why don't you let me show you how it's done?"

While Veronica taught Chris how to make biscuits, Harry went to the pantry, got the cans of vegetables out of the pantry, and brought them into the kitchen. Cans were opened and drained, chicken was carefully taken out of the pots and put into huge plastic bowls and two more pans of biscuits were baking in the oven. As the chicken cooled, Chris poured the cans of vegetables into two of the pots, followed by two bags of egg noodles. You checked to make sure that the soup was slowly simmering, and once that was done, you took your place at the other prep table, a big bowl of cooled chicken, a paring knife and a small plastic bag in front of you. As you started removing the chicken from the bones, you were soon joined by Chris, while Veronica, Pete and Harry put out bowls, plastic spoons and knives, napkins and plastic plates. A large basket filled with small cups of butter was put out on the counter, and Veronica had already prepared a huge pot of coffee, ready to be served.

Coffee cups, plastic glasses, cups of coffee creamer and packets of sugar were put on the counter, along with a huge stack of trays. Pete made two giant containers of fruit punch flavored Kool-Aid, and as lunchtime drew closer, people were already lined up at the front entrance to the cafeteria, eagerly waiting to enjoy a hot meal, and some companionship.

Thanks to you and Chris, the chicken was diced and put into the pots, carefully stirred and ready to serve. Tables and chairs were set up and cleaned, trays of still-warm biscuits were nearby, and everything was ready. Chris opened the cafeteria doors, and watched in amazement as a steady stream of people entered and took their place in line near the counter, patiently waiting to be served.

Between you, Chris, Veronica, Pete and Harry, close to three hundred people were served in a two-hour period, and by the time two o'clock came, three and a half pots of chicken soup had been served, along with six trays of biscuits, one hundred fifty cups of coffee and one hundred and twenty glasses of Kool-Aid. The day had gone smoothly, and as you started cleaning up the kitchen, Chris was by your side, helping you wash, dry and put away all of the pots and other dishes. 

Leftovers were packed up and put in the refrigerator, garbage was gathered up and put in the trash bin, floors swept, and every table and countertop were wiped clean. The former God of Mischief pleasantly surprised you with the work he'd done, and you breathed a small sigh of relief that he was able to get through the day with very few problems.

When Marcia entered the cafeteria, she marveled at how neat and clean everything was, and as she approached you, a smile lit up her face. 

"Wow! I can't believe this!" she said, as she inspected the kitchen. "All of you have done terrific work, especially you, Chris. You're a natural at this."

"Thank you." he said, a smile brightening his face. "It was a pleasure to work here."

"I'm glad you came, because we would have been swamped if you weren't here." Veronica told him. "I hope you'll come back next week and help us out."

"Harry and I really appreciate your helping us out today, Chris," Pete said, as Harry nodded in agreement. "I hope you'll come back. We wouldn't have been able to get through the day without you."

Chris noticed the expectant looks on their faces, and after glancing at you for a second, he said, "I'll be more than happy to come back next week." When you heard him say that, you felt an overwhelming sense of joyful relief. The God of Mischief was now going to be a twice-weekly volunteer at the community center's soup kitchen, and as you got ready to go home, a small smile of satisfaction crept across your lips.

The ride home from the community center was pleasant, and as you and Loki entered your apartment, he seemed genuinely happy. "I am glad that I went with you to the soup kitchen," he said, slipping off his jacket, and hanging it in the closet. "I was surprised by the number of people who came in today. Is it always like this?"

"Yes, it is... unfortunately." A faint sigh escaped your lips, as you went to your bedroom to change clothes. Once you were dressed in a pair of lounging pajamas, you went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. You'd been so busy that you didn't have time to sit down and eat. While you were rummaging through the refrigerator, Loki entered the kitchen and sat at the table, watching you go through its contents.

"Have you found anything to eat, yet?" he asked, resting his arms on top of the table. "I'm starved!

"Let's see..." You opened a drawer near the bottom of the refrigerator, and peered inside. "Would you like some beef polish sausage, with California-style vegetables and ramen noodles? It'll have to do until we can do some major grocery shopping."

"That will be just fine, thank you." he said, as you took out a large package of sausage out of the refrigerator, and laid it on the table. You opened the freezer, took out a bag of frozen vegetables and placed it on the table. After you went to the pantry, Loki got up from the table and went to the sink, searching the dish rack for a pot big enough to hold the sausages. Once he found the pot and rinsed it out, he opened the package of sausages and put them inside. As you stood in the pantry doorway watching him turn on the tap, fill the pan with water, and put it on the stove. He turned on the burner, and smiled when the blue flames licked the bottom of the pot.

"For someone who feared that his cooking skills would cause problems, you've managed to do quite well today." You emerged from the pantry with two packages of ramen noodles, and gave him a smile. "So, I'd say you're off to a good start."

"That is because I had assistance from you and the others, and it made a difference, little one." Loki replied, as he watched you rinse out a small pot, put some water in it and put it on the burner. "Had I been left to my own devices, today's lunch would have turned out to be a major disaster."

"True..." you said, while you opened the packages and put the noodles in the heated water. "If things had been different, you would have been screaming at the appliances and threatening to send them to another dimension, while we would be busy putting out fires."

A wry smile crossed Loki's lips as he helped you set the table. "If I had done the things you mentioned, too much unwanted attention would have been brought to us," he said, as he finished laying out the cutlery on the table, "and much unpleasantness would have occurred."

"I'm glad that didn't happen." You turned off the burners, drained the water from both pots, seasoned the noodles, and put a helping of them on each plate. Then you put the sausages on top of the noodles, and next to it, you added a generous helping of steaming, lightly seasoned vegetables. Loki had already taken his place at the table, and after you sat down, both of you ate your dinner, savoring every mouthful and enjoying each other's company.

After the dishes had been washed, dried and put away, you and Loki were in the living room. You were sitting at your desk, reading the day's mail, while Loki's lean frame was stretched out on the couch, his face buried in a new book he'd picked out when both of you went to the thrift store last week. Much to your amused annoyance, one of the books he chose was _Twilight_ , which was one of three books which intrigued him (the other two were _The Once And Future King_ and _Eragon_ ). The radio was on; music filled the air and you couldn't help but feel happy about how well the day turned out. 

Once you finished with the mail, you put your arms on top of the desk, and watched Loki as he was drawn into the world of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. During your visit to the thrift store, Loki picked up a hardcover copy of _Twilight_ , and after you fussed about how silly the main characters were, as well as the shallowness of the story, Loki wanted it anyway, and you were convinced that he wanted to read it simply to annoy you, but that was to be expected from the God of Mischief.

Loki peered at you from behind his book, and you gave him a smile. "Did you enjoy your day at the soup kitchen?" you asked him, still curious about why he chose to tag along with you when you went to the soup kitchen. 

"Yes, I did," he replied, placing the open book on his lap. "It was quite an interesting experience, which is one of the reasons why I wanted to go with you." 

This was an intriguing statement from him, so you asked, "What was the other reason you wanted to go to the soup kitchen with me?"

Loki swallowed hard, then said, "After seeing what I did to your world, and seeing it clearly, I realized that I-I must do something to redeem myself. Once, I believed that I was a monster who was unworthy of redemption, but now... perhaps I might have been wrong." He paused long enough to sit up and look at you, then he said, "You saw my true form, and you weren't frightened or repulsed by my appearance." 

"I wasn't frightened or disgusted by you because I knew that you were the same person," you said, rubbing the back of your neck to soothe away a sore spot which had flared up. "The only thing different about you was the color of your skin, and even that made you look beautiful." 

"To be the recipient of such unconditional kindness is truly an honor," he said, his voice calm and quiet. "I feel so unworthy of it..." Before he could finish, you'd left your desk, and sat on the couch next to him, clasping his hands in yours, just as he'd done for you yesterday. 

"You've got a lot of issues, and so do I, but I hope that I will be worthy of your kindness, Loki." You looked into his eyes as you spoke, hoping that he'd be able to see your sincerity and honesty. It was a risky proposition to be honest with the God of Lies, but it was a necessary risk you didn't mind taking if it would help you form a bond of trust with someone who was struggling with trust issues, after experiencing so many betrayals at the hands of those who claimed to love and care about him.

"You have no idea what that means to me, little one." His hands slipped out of yours, but before you could utter a word of protest, his arms were around you, and he pulled you close to him, his lips pressed against yours in a kiss. You'd never really kissed anyone before, and you were pleasantly surprised when Loki kissed you.

He ended the kiss just long enough for you to put your arms around him, then he kissed you again, his soft, warm lips on yours, his tongue slowly slipping into your mouth. You shivered at his touch, but it was the thrill of his kiss, and his hands tenderly caressing your back that made you tremble and your heart beat a little faster.

A soft moan escaped your lips as the tip of Loki's tongue touched yours, and you felt light-headed and dizzy. He ended the kiss and looked at you, his fingers brushing against your cheek. "Are you alright, little one?" he asked, holding your hand for a few moments. 

"Yes, I'm fine..." you managed to reply, despite feeling giddy and dizzied by his kiss. "I wasn't expecting that, but I liked it. Thank you." A giggle escaped from your lips as you slowly rose from the couch. "Well, it's getting late, so I think I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, darling...." Loki watched you head off to your bedroom, then he got up from the couch, turned off the radio and the lamp, and went to his room. Both bedrooms were a flurry of activity as both of you prepared yourselves for bed. Pillows were fluffed, shoes and socks removed, quick trips to the bathroom were made, night lights turned on, and after all of this activity was finished, both of you climbed into your respective beds and drifted off to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow...


	6. Guess Who's Coming For A Visit, Or Loki Meets Your Sister, The Supermodel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy day at the neighborhood soup kitchen yesterday, you and Loki are looking forward to spending time enjoying each other's company. But when your sister -- a world famous supermodel -- drops by unexpectedly to ask a favor of you, you'll have to make sure the story is kept straight as you and Loki work together to keep his true identity a secret... which won't be easy, because Loki has another surprise for you, and it's a beauty...

Reader's POV...

You woke up slowly, rubbing your eyes and yawning. Your mind was still spinning, not just from your day at the soup kitchen, but from the unexpected kiss Loki gave you last night. Even though you and Loki had been living under the same roof for three months, you came to think of him as a good friend, rather than as a romantic interest.

As you got dressed, you pondered over the events of the last few days, and it still made your head spin. Once you discovered the truth about Loki, you saw him in a very different light, and as you dug in deeper and learned a little more, you discovered that he was a very human 'god' who felt pain, grief, remorse and sorrow. He was also capable of showing kindness, and after his encounter with Pete at the soup kitchen yesterday, he was even beginning to learn the power of forgiveness. His desire to redeem himself was apparent, and even though you'd spun a rather elaborate tale about him and his current situation to ward off too many questions, it simply felt right. The irony of telling a lie to protect the identity of the God of Lies wasn't lost on you, and a wry smile slipped across your lips.

While you sat on the side of the bed, your thoughts went back to last night, and Loki's kiss. It was the sweetest kiss you'd ever experienced, and something which surprised you was how he felt when you held him in your arms. Despite the revelation that he was a Frost Giant from the realm of Jötunheimr, there was a warmth about him which not only intrigued you, but it also stirred up something inside you; something you believed that you'd never feel again. The desire to know more about him, his life and the realm of Asgard was too tempting to resist, so you decided to spend the day talking to Loki and finding out more about him.

Once you finished getting dressed, you headed off to the bathroom and almost ran into Loki as he stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway. "Oh, my... Uhm, good morning, Loki..." you managed to say, as you did your best not to think about how handsome he looked as he stood before you, long raven hair damp and slicked back, little droplets of water trickling down his well-sculpted chest, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, little one." he said, an amused look on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh... Yes, I slept well. You?" As you listened to yourself, you couldn't help but cringe inwardly over the way you sounded. You thought of yourself as a sophisticated woman who couldn't be distracted by anything, and here you were, standing in front of a half-naked, slightly damp, and very attractive man, tongue-tied and feeling like an awkward teenager.

"I slept very well, thank you," he replied, appearing to be slightly amused by your distress. "Did you have anything special planned for today?"

"Uh, no, Loki... not exactly." you said, doing your best not to stare at him. "I don't have anything planned today, so I thought we'd spend the day getting to know each other better." Once you'd said it, you felt even more awkward than you usually did. "I mean... I thought we'd..."

Loki laughed, then said, "I understand what you are attempting to say, my dear, and I look forward to finding out more about you, as well. But, I think I should be properly dressed for the occasion, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes... of course. Sorry about that." You giggle as Loki heads off to his room, and you enter the bathroom. Once you've freshened yourself up, you're all set to go to the kitchen to fix yourself and Loki something to eat, when the doorbell rings.

"Now, who could this be?" you mutter, as you approach the intercom on the wall to the left of the door. You pressed the button and said, "Yes, who is it?"

A cheery female voice replied, "Hey, Sis! Thought I'd drop by because I've got a favor to ask you. Can you buzz me in, please?" 

The moment you heard that, you started to panic. You weren't expecting a visit from your older sister, especially since you hadn't told her about your new male houseguest. Licking your lips nervously, you pressed the intercom and said, "Okay, come on up." You pressed the buzzer on the lower right side of the panel, and a faint buzz could be heard. Glancing nervously at the sliding screen in front of the alcove, you wanted to say something to Loki about the unexpected visitor, but before you could manage to say anything, there was a knock on your door.

You opened the door, and you were greeted by a floral-scented breeze, followed by an equally floral-scented embrace by a pair of arms wearing a soft blue designer outfit you couldn't possibly afford. "It's so good to see you!" the blue-clad woman said, hugging you tenderly. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks, and you?" you said as you returned the hug. "You said that you wanted me to do you a favor?"

"Yes, I did. And I think it's something you'll enjoy, so don't look so worried." The woman picked up the two big shopping bags from the floor and went into the living room. Once she sat on the couch, you were about to sit in the chair across from the couch when the screen which covered the alcove slid back, and a tall, willowy, dark-haired woman, clad in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt, entered the room. Her smile was warm and vibrant, and it was all you could do not to faint from the shock of seeing someone else, instead of the person you'd gotten used to seeing for so long. 

"Sis, you didn't tell me you had a roommate!" The woman sitting across from you looked genuinely surprised when the dark-haired woman grabbed your desk chair, pushed it into the living room and sat next to you.

The dark-haired woman nudged you and asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" There was a mischievious sparkle in the young woman's big green eyes, which momentarily threw you off, but you were able to quickly recover long enough to speak coherently.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Sis, this is my roommate, Laura Hiddleston." you managed to say, without feeling absolutely ridiculous. "Laura... this is my sister, Charmaine MacLendon. She's a very famous supermodel."

You watched as "Laura" got up from the chair, and leaned across the coffee table to shake your sister's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you," she said, clasping her hand gently, "Your sister told me quite a few things about you."

"I'm flattered, and I'm sure that everything she told you about me was very positive." Charmaine gave Laura her brightest smile and continued, "So how long have you been my sister's roommate, and where are you from?"

"I'm from London, and I've been living with your sister for the past three months," Laura replied, as she took her seat next to you. "I'm in the process of signing up for spring semester classes at Columbia College."

Charmaine leaned forward a little and said, "That's great. I hope you'll be able to take the classes you want. What's your focus?"

"I'm interested in photography, and I'd like to become good enough where I could make it a career," she said, her hands resting demurely in her lap.

You wisely kept your mouth shut, and allowed "Laura" to do most of the talking, especially when Charmaine asked about how the two of you met. Once most of the small talk was out of the way, you wanted to find out what was inside those two shopping bags. From your vantage point, both bags appeared to be filled with boxes of varying sizes, and your curiosity was becoming more aroused with each passing minute. Whatever your sister was about to ask you to do, you'd do it, despite your initial feelings of uncertainty and confustion about what's happening around you.

\---------------------------

Loki's POV... 

As Loki sat next to the Midgardian woman, he managed not to giggle as she did her best not to look too shocked over his change of appearance. Once she got over that initial shock, the Midgardian said, "So, what's this favor you want me to do that you think I'll enjoy? It's nothing illegal, is it?"

"No, it's not illegal, so you can relax." Charmaine pulled out a long black box and placed it on the table. She took the lid off the box, and tucked inside were several dozen small clear jars. She took one of the jars out of the box and handed it to her. The Midgardian carefully took the jar and gasped softly as she held it in her hand. Nestled inside the jar were several loose gemstones of varying colors, shapes and sizes.

"Wow... these are gorgeous!" The Midgardian woman's eyes widened as she held the jar in her hand. "Where did you get these?"

"I got them from Nicholas St. James." Charmaine said, as the Midgardian handed the jar to Laura for her to examine. "I told him that you design and make jewelry, and he wants to see some samples of your work. If he likes your pieces, he may use them as part of his next fashion show he's staging here in a couple of months."

The Midgardian would have fainted, but she managed to get herself together long enough to say, "Wait... you're talking about THE Nicholas St. James? The guy whose clothes are so pricey that you have to take out a bank loan to buy them?"

"Yes!" Charmaine replied, as she handed her another jar filled with gemstones. "He's always searching for new designers as he expands his fashion empire, so when he saw me wearing that ten-strand pink pearl and crystal necklace you made for my birthday, he wanted to know where I got it from, so I told him that you designed and made it." She paused for a moment, then said, "He was quite impressed with the necklace, so he wanted to see what you could do with gemstones and precious metal castings." 

The Midgardian was silent for a moment as she looked at the jar of gemstones. "These are gorgeous," she said, "but I don't have any castings to put them in, and I don't know how to make them. Now, I can make necklace strands and wire wrapping of large, flat gemstone cabochons to create pendants, but faceted gemstones like these are another story, and these would make marvelous bracelets, pendants, earrings and rings. Without the castings, though, I may not be able to do what you're asking me to do."

Charmaine pulled out another large, flat box from the bag, and removed the lid. She took out a silver bracelet casting and handed it to her, along with a large manila envelope. The Midgardian looked at the bracelet, while Laura opened the envelope and pulled out several photographs of various elegant dresses and stylish evening gowns. The Midgardian looked at the bracelet, then at Charmaine and asked, "This is lovely, but what exactly do you want me to do with this?"

"What I'd like for you to do is create a jewelry ensemble which will complement and enhance each of the dresses and gowns in the photographs." Charmaine said, as Laura handed one of the photos to the Midgardian for her to study. "Nicholas likes elegance and an imaginative use of color, texture and sparkle, and if you can create a line of jewelry which compliments each of these ten outfits, that would be great."

The Midgardian looked at the photograph of a lovely gown, in pale purple satin, and as she and Laura studied the bracelet, the photo and the pink, purple and clear gemstones in the jar, the Midgardian's brow was furrowed in thought. After a few moments, she said, "The bracelet could have deep purple amethysts and pale pink gemstones, or clear crystal gemstones. Both color combinations would work with the gown. Perhaps a simple silver pendant and earrings, along with the bracelet, would be a great looking ensemble." 

"That's basically what I had in mind," Charmaine replied, as she took out more boxes from the two shopping bags and laid them on the coffee table. "You'll find all the gemstones and castings you'll need to create the pieces that Nicholas has in mind. Do you have enough strands of beads, as well as crystals and findings, like earring wires and clasps? From the looks of it, you may be using lots of pearls and semi-precious stones."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about, Sis." The Midgardian had opened the remaining boxes and peered inside each one, pondering over the contents and as Loki watched her, the woman's expression was unreadable. The feelings of uncertainty and confusion gnawed in the pit of Loki's stomach didn't make the situation any better. Once the Midgardian emerged from her thoughts, she said, "I'll need at least three dozen strands of crystal-based and freshwater pearls and..." before her words trailed off.

The Midgardian's silence unnerved Loki for a few moments, until she got up from the chair, went to her desk, and picked up a notepad and a pen. Once she had them, she sat down and wrote down what she thought she might need. While she was writing, she asked, "Is there a deadline that I need to know about? I want to make sure I have everything I need to make these pieces look spectacular. After all, I do want to make a good impression, you know, and that will take time."

"Well, the show won't be until after the middle of next month, so you'll have about three and a half weeks to make the jewelry," Charmaine said, after the Midgardian finished writing up her list, and handed it to her. Charmaine looked at the list and smiled. "What you're asking for shouldn't be difficult to obtain. In fact, I may be able to get you what you need no later than the day after tomorrow." She slipped the note into her purse, pleased with how well things had gone so far. 

The Midgardian's face lit up with delight. "That'll be great!" she said, "Although I have most of the materials I need, there are several outfits which will require at least four or five different pieces, including a few rings. I'm sure Mr. St. James will want an entire ensemble so he can select which pieces of jewelry will go with each dress."

"That's true, and what you suggested is an excellent idea," Charmaine replied, after Laura had picked up the boxes from the coffee table, taken them into the dining room and placed them on the worktable. Once she took her place in the chair next to the Midgardian, Charmaine continued, "I told you that Nick is always on the lookout for talented people, and he's not only going to unveil his new Autumn and Winter collection during the show, but he'll also launch his line of fashion jewelry as well. So, that's why I wanted to make sure you get the opportunity to create some pieces that he may include in both the show and the official launch of his jewelry line."

As Loki watched and listened to the conversation between the Midgardian and her sister, several things stood out, but one thing which captured Loki's attention was the fact that even though Charmaine had attained a high level of status, she used the power she possessed to lift up the Midgardian to become her equal, despite their different professions. A slight twinge of painful regret about a ruptured relationship with Thor crossed Loki's mind for a few moments, but it was pushed aside as the conversation between the two sisters continued. 

Another thing which surprised Loki was how easily the two sisters communicated with each other on such a warm and vibrant level, and by the time Charmaine got ready to leave, Loki was genuinely sorry that she had to go, because she was such an intriguing and truly likeable person.

"I'm sorry you have to go," Loki said, still disguised as "Laura", "It's been so much fun to talk to you."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Laura," Charmaine said, after giving her another floral-scented hug. "I'm glad my sister has found a good friend to stay with her."

"So does that mean you'll stop worrying about me?" the Midgardian asked, a hint of teasing in her voice as she opened the door to let Charmaine out.

"Absolutely not!" she said, giving her sister a hug. "I'll call you in a couple of days to make sure you received the parcel. I know you'll make something that's gorgeous and amazing."

"I certainly will, Sis. Talk to you soon. Bye!" The Midgardian's smile was bright as she watched her sister head downstairs. Once she was gone, she closed the door and turned to face Loki, who was still in his female form. "You're definitely full of surprises, Loki." She gave him a wry smile, then said, "Why did you decide to turn into a woman? I didn't think you could do that."

"Well, I am the God of Mischief, and shape shifting is part of what I can do." she said, as green mist swirled around the young woman, and transformed her back into the man she was more familiar with. "Besides, if I remained in my male form when your sister arrived, it would have created the kind of gossip that you might not have had a ready answer for."

"Really?" The Midgardian gave him a skeptical look as she sat down at her worktable, took a black box from the top of the stack, carefully took the top off and peered inside, marveling at the gemstones nestled inside the plastic jars. "I would've been able to come up with a good story to explain your presence." 

Loki was leaning against the table, chuckling softly. "My dear girl, do you realize that it would be simply a matter of time before someone would begin wondering if we were... intimate, since we've been living together for a while." His voice lowered to a warm, sensual purr as he spoke, and the Midgardian tried, and failed, to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, I doubt that anyone would wonder about something so personal like that." she said, giving him a smile. 

"Little one, you have no idea what people have on their minds," he replied, "Besides, if your sister did not ask the question aloud, surely it would be on her mind."

"Maybe," the Midgardian replied, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Anyway, did you like meeting my sister? She seems to like you."

"I like her," he said, while looking at a small jar of faceted pink gemstones of varying sizes, "She is willing to help you, with no thought of personal gain. She treats you as an equal, and it's also obvious that she loves you very much. Her deeds are proof of her love for you."

The Midgardian looked up at Loki and replied, "We stick together, and do what we can to help each other. That's what families do, even though we can get on each other's nerves sometimes." She chuckled, then said, "When you're part of a large family, it can be nervewracking because it's too easy to get lost in the shuffle, and the temptation to simply vanish into the woodwork can be strong. But having someone there to help you, support you, cheer you on... that means a lot. I sometimes think that I wouldn't have survived the accident if my family and friends weren't here."

"And what about me?" Loki asked, as he gazed into her eyes. "What am I to you, now that you know the truth about who and what I am, and what I have done to your world?"

She slowly got up from the table and approached him, a smile on her lips. "You are my best friend, Loki." she said, as she gazed into his brilliant green eyes. "You're someone that I care about, and you're someone that I love very much." She clasped his hands in hers, her smile not fading.

The unexpected declaration of her love for him touched Loki's heart more than she could imagine. He pulled her close to him, releasing her hands and slipped his arms around her. "Once, I believed that I had no heart," he whispered in her ear, "but now... I am beginning to feel something unfamiliar stirring inside me, and I'm afraid."

"There's no need for you to be afraid, Loki." Her voice was calm, quiet and soothing as she held him in her arms. "But what frightens you so?"

"I have been betrayed and lied to by people whom I thought loved me," he said, his voice a pained whisper. "I want to trust someone, but I can't! It hurts too much!"

"I won't ask you to trust me, but to have a little bit of faith." She swallowed hard, then went on, "That's all I ask of you. Have a little bit of faith in yourself, and in me. You mean a lot to me, and I'm so glad you're here, Loki."

After she finished speaking, the room was silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was the silence between two people who were getting to know each other better and forging a powerful bond of friendship. Loki's whisper finally broke the silence. "I will do my best to have a little faith in myself and you." he said, caressing her shoulders. "You have accepted me, forgiven me, and those around you have done the same. What do you see in me that causes you to do this?"

"I see a man who has some issues, but who also has the courage to overcome those issues." she said, looking into his eyes. "You are a courageous man, Loki."

"You think I'm courageous, little one?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

"I know you are." she said, giving him a smile. "There's nothing you can't do, once you've set your mind to do something, or protecting what's most important to you."

"And you are important to me, dear one." Loki's voice was calm and gentle as his fingertips brushed against her cheek. "I will protect you from those who would do you harm. I swear it."

"Thank you, Loki." Her warm smile made him feel peaceful and content, and those were rare feelings for him to experience, so he was determined to enjoy every moment of it. She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. It was warm and spicy, with an undercurrent of frost and crisp greenery. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, until the faint rumbling of her stomach broke the mood and made her laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Loki." she said, giggling. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" 

"I seem to recall that we were about to have breakfast before your sister arrived." Loki replied, a smile on his lips. "Why don't we have breakfast, and afterwards... we can get to work." 

Loki gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then they went to the kitchen to enjoy a good meal, and each other's company.


	7. Coming To Terms Of Endearment After Yet Another Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past few days have been quite an emotional rollercoaster for you, and even though you know about Loki and his attempted takeover of Earth, that hard truth has not changed your feelings about him. The revelation regarding your feelings towards him -- along with him being accepted by a steadily growing number of family and friends during a special occasion (which will also feature two unexpected guests) -- is going to make a certain King of Asgard very happy.

Reader's POV... 

Once you and Loki finished breakfast, you went to your workshop, and got to work on the project Charmaine had given you. Small plastic jars filled with gemstones were on the table, along with the box of findings, and the photographs. Both of you were sitting at the table, studying the photos and the only sound heard was the scratching of your pencil on the notepad as you came up with various ideas and crudely sketched them.

Loki picked up a jar of gemstones, looked at them carefully for a moment or so, then he looked at the photograph on the table. A smile crept across his lips, just as you finished a crude drawing of a multi-strand necklace which would be used with one of the other gowns. "So, it looks like something's captured your interest," you said, giving him a curious look. "Any ideas or suggestions that you may have will be deeply appreciated."

"I was looking at this white silk gown," Loki said, while handing the photograph to you, "and it has a very simple neckline which would lend itself to a pendant necklace. If the pendant is large enough to attract attention without being too big, several colored gemstones could be incorporated into the design, and it would be the centerpiece of the outfit."

As he was speaking, you looked at the photograph carefully, and thought about the idea he presented you, and you nodded in agreement. "That makes sense." Your smile gave him a boost of self-confidence, and he listened attentively as you continued. "With the necklace as the centerpiece, the rest of the jewelry can be added or subtracted as needed. We can still have earrings, bracelets and rings, but if you have that centerpiece necklace, the designs for the other pieces can be simple enough to compliment the necklace without everything looking overdone."

"Precisely!" Loki replied, a chuckle in his voice. "That way, each gemstone is used to its' highest potential, and their beauty can be seen and... _appreciated_."

"I like that..." you said, giving him a small smile. "How in the world do you know about these things, Loki? I never thought of you as being interested in fashion."

"You saw the video of me at the Stuttgart Opera House, didn't you?" he asked, while shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes, I did, but I'm not entirely sure what you mean..." You're not exactly confident about the direction the conversation was headed, but you weren't going to turn back from it now.

"Then you saw me wearing a suit and tie, along with a coat and scarf, yes?" He leaned forward a little, not taking his eyes off of you.

"I saw it, but only for a few moments." you replied. "It transformed into a suit of golden armor as you walked into the street, and it was rather formidable looking, especially that golden helmet with those intimidating horns."

"Then you know how important it is to make a good impression, because you get only one chance," he said, chuckling softly. "And I think I made quite an impression, judging by the crowd's reaction to my appearance in full Æsir armor."

"Yes, you did, but I'm still unclear about what you're getting at." You twirl your pencil nervously as you attempted to figure out what Loki has on his mind. As you ponder over his words, you think you might have the answer, but you decide to wait for him to speak before you respond.

"The point I'm making is simple..." he said, holding the jar of gems in his hand, "When I walked through the opera house, everyone saw me. They stared and gasped as I strolled down that flight of steps, and made an entrance they wouldn't soon forget."

"True..." you said, with a slight nod to let him know that you understood his point. "If you're going to make an entrance, it helps to look spectacular, and you certainly did a good job of it, too. However, I wouldn't have smacked the security guard upside the head with that jeweled cane, though."

"Yes, that was quite an entrance, I must admit." Loki replied. "In any case, with this particular dress, something which will immediately catch the eye is what will be needed here. And if there are touches of gold in the design, so much the better."

"I understand that, but we'll be working with a limited number of gems," you told him, "so we can't be too extravagant. The neckline of the dress lends itself to a medium-sized pendant. If it's too big, it'll ruin the look of the dress. So, what's needed here is something eye-catching that will showcase the colors of the stones and enhance the dress."

"That's what I had in mind." He paused for a moment, then said, "What about the other dresses in the collection? Have you figured out what designs you're going to use to bring out their beauty?"

"Yes, I have, and I think we should get started with working on the jewelry ensemble for the white dress..." Your enthusiasm quickly faded, however, when Loki gave you a disapproving look. "Okay, Loki... please tell me why we can't start on the white gown first."

"First, there is the matter of the parcel your sister is sending you." he replied, leaning back in the chair. "Once we examine the contents, we should be able to choose which colored stones would work best with the dress. From all indications, the white dress will be the highlight of the show, and the other designs should lead up to it."

You sat there, deep in thought as you pondered Loki's words. The longer you thought about it, you had to admit -- reluctantly-- that Loki had a point. To start making an ensemble for the white gown before you had all the necessary materials didn't make sense, and you wanted to be sure that there would be enough findings to make the pendant. 

You smiled and shook your head in amazement. "I've got to admit you're definitely full of surprises, Loki." you said. "I'm still curious about how you know so much about gemstones."

"I am... rather, I _was_ a powerful sorcerer, and on occasion, certain gemstones are used in magic." His hands were resting on top of the table, his fingers absently brushing against the photograph of an elegantly styled emerald green gown. "Gemstones are believed to have mystical properties, and each stone has its' own special power." He opened the jar, and took out a large, shimmering, faceted purple stone. He held it up so you could see it sparkling in the sunlight. 

As you gazed at the stone, Loki continued, "This is an amethyst, and it is believed that if you wore it, you would never get drunk. Of course, during the grand parties at the Royal Palace, the gemstones that some of the partygoers wore didn't work." He gave you a sly smile, and you giggled.

"So, what do we do, then?" You wanted to get started on the project as soon as possible, but at that particular moment, Loki seemed to be preoccupied with the sparkling gemstone in his hand, rather than with you and your dilemma.

After a few moments, Loki turned his attention back to you, saying, "Little one, I understand your impatience, as well as your desire to begin this project, but we should wait until the parcel arrives, then we shall begin our task in earnest. In the meantime, do not become angry or upset. Anger doesn't become a gentle soul such as you."

"You're right, of course..." you reply, realizing Loki had made a valid point. There was no point in working on the most elaborate project first before you had all the materials necessary to do so. "But I can check and see what I already have which would work with the designs."

"That is a wise idea." Loki had gotten up from the chair, and peered underneath the table. "You have quite a few containers stacked under this table. What's inside them?"

"I keep my tools, findings, gemstones, crystals, stringing wires, and pearls in these containers." While you were speaking, you pulled out a small box from under the table and opened it. Tucked inside were all the tools you'd need in order to do the job. "I've got more than enough tools to get the job done, and I'm also going to take pictures of he finished pieces so I'll have a record of what was made."

"Excellent!" Loki nodded as he pulled a medium-sized container from underneath the table and opened it. He peered inside and was amazed by the huge strands of pearls inside. "What kind of pearls are these?" he asked, as he took a string of pink pearls out of the container. "Are they freshwater pearls?"

"No, those are pearls made out of glass." you said, glancing at the strand. "I have at least four containers of glass pearls and three containers of freshwater pearls. What's on your mind?"

"For the white gown, I'd suggest using several strands of small white pearls to support the pendant." Loki said, after putting the container on top of the table. "For special occasions, my mother would wear a beautiful necklace with several strands of pearls, and a jeweled pendant hanging from them. She was so beautiful, kind and very wise..." His voice trailed off as he was lost in memories of happier times, and you remained silent, reluctant to break the mood.

Finally, Loki broke the silence by saying, "When you get ready to make the jewelry, will you teach me how to do it? I would like to assist you in this task, if I may."

"Sure." You give him a smile. "It would be a pleasure to have your help." After you spoke, Loki's green eyes lit up with delight, and the genuinely warm smile he gave you in return made you feel wonderful.

\------------------------

Eight weeks later...

You were sitting in the front row, facing the runway, and doing your best not to giggle nervously, as you attempted to relax. Your companion squeezed your hand tenderly, and said, "You did such a marvelous job with the jewelry. I think Mr. St. James was duly impressed with your work."

You turned to your companion and replied, "I'm not going to take all the credit. You _were_ quite helpful, you know. The suggestions you made about the best use of color and texture made a big difference. And look where we are now!"

"I didn't think we'd be invited to attend the show tonight," your companion remarked, as several people entered the spacious hall, and took their seats. "I fully expected that our presence wouldn't be necessary."

"Well, Charmaine _was_ chosen to wear the white gown by Mr. St. James, and when both of them saw the necklace, that pretty much sealed the deal, which is why our names were on the guest list." You shifted in your seat a little so you could get a good view of the people who were entering the hall. "And as a token of her gratitude for our hard work, we're here. I'm glad you came with me, Laura."

"So am I," she whispered back. "I was sorely tempted to accompany you as a man, but when you told me that your sister would be here, along with several people from the New York fashion press, changing my form into a woman was the best option." She smoothed out a wrinkle from her green dress, then turned back to you.

"At least we didn't have to worry about people recognizing you, just in case someone started taking pictures, and there's been a lot of that going on tonight." While you were speaking, your thoughts went back to the moment you and Laura arrived at the Museum of Modern Classic Art, where the show was being held. Both of you managed to gracefully exit the limo your sister sent, and braved the gauntlet of paparazzi who were lined up on the sidewalk along North Michigan Avenue, the sound of their cameras filling the air as excited spectators cheered and applauded as both of you smiled and waved to the crowd as you entered the museum.

Just as Laura was about to speak, your attention was drawn toward the entrance to the hall, a babble of excited voices filling the air, accompanied by flashing lights. "Oh, my goodness!" you managed to gasp as two people entered the hall, surrounded by the paparazzi. "Laura! Look who's here!"

Laura turned toward the entrance, and saw a dark-haired man wearing an elegantly tailored suit who looked too familiar. "No! It can't be!" she whispered. "Not him!" Her face looked paler than normal, especially when a beautiful, willowy, red-haired woman stood next to him as a constellation of camera flashes surrounded them. You immediately picked up on Laura's panic and you held her arm gently to keep her calm.

"I thought Tony Stark wasn't into high fashion. Armored suits snd blowing things up are more his style." Laura muttered, a frown crossing her delicate face for a few moments. "So, why is _he_ even here, anyway? He should be at home tinkering with one of his electronic toys. He was taking off one of his armoured suits when I met him at his penthouse not too long ago."

"It might have something to do with the woman who's hanging on to his arm." you said quietly, while not letting go of Laura's arm. "That's Ms. Virginia "Pepper" Potts... Tony Stark's right-hand woman and lover... _if_ you believe the rumors which are preoccupying the Internet, of course. But, it is true that Mr. Stark is more into armor than Armani. However, he looks good in both."

Laura chuckled softly, then replied, "Your wit is as keen as your mind, dear one. Let no one tell you otherwise."

You give Laura a smile, then say, "Thanks. I don't think we have anything to worry about." The two of you watched as Tony and Pepper are escorted to the front row on the opposite side of the catwalk and take their seats across from you and Laura. "He's never seen you in your female form, has he?" Your voice is a half-octave above a whisper as you ask the question. 

"No, he hasn't." Laura murmured in reply. "Why do you ask?"

"If he's never seen you in your female form, then there shouldn't be any problems concerning him recognizing you." you told her. "Besides, Ms. Potts looks like the kind of woman who won't put up with his shit. So, I seriously doubt he'll attempt to get flirty with you during the afterparty."

"Uhm... there's going to be a party after the show?" Laura seemed puzzled by what you'd said, so she wanted to find out more. "I was under the impression that there wouldn't be a party. Have we been invited to that as well?"

"Yes, we have, and Charmaine would be very disappointed if we didn't make an appearance," you said. "Thank goodness this is being held tonight. If it had been held last night, neither of us would have been in any condition to work at the soup kitchen this morning."

"You know, I never thought I'd like working in the kitchen so much," Laura said, giving you a bright smile, "but I really enjoy working with you, Pete, Veronica and the rest of the staff. I'm beginning to feel that I'm making a difference."

The moment you heard that, a feeling of giddy warmth flowed through you. Up until now, you weren't sure whether Loki liked working in the soup kitchen of the community center two days a week, but after hearing that comment, you were convinced that working in the soup kitchen was the best thing that could have happened.

"I hope the show will start soon," Laura whispered, "I'm looking forward to seeing how your jewelry designs were incorporated into the look of each outfit. It should be quite spectacular."

After Laura finished speaking, the hall's lights were dimmed, and a tall, platinum-haired woman, dressed in an elegantly tailored black suit, made her way to the center of the catwalk. The murmurs and whispers of the audience subsided as the woman lifted up her microphone and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Elizabeth Dillon, pubisher of _Classique Fashion_ magazine, and it's my pleasure to welcome you to our Autumn Fashion Extravaganza 2013, featuring the designs of one of Chicago's top designers, Nicholas St. James."

The audience applauded enthusiastically, and after the applause died down, she continued, "As you know, Mr. St. James is a great believer in helping local artists and designers to present their designs, whether it's jewelry or fabric patterns, to a worldwide audience..."

While Elizabeth spoke, your mind was elsewhere, as you recalled the hard work that you and Loki had put in on every single design. His knowledge of gems, along with your keen eye for color and texture, had made the difference, which allowed you to put your designs together with no trouble. You were also pleasantly surprised by his willingness to learn how to string beads, fasten bead strands, attach pendants to chains and make bracelets with ease. It still amazed you that by working together, you were able to get the project done in less than three weeks, which gave both of you a sense of accomplishment.

Elizabeth was still speaking, while you were lost in thought. It wasn't until Laura gave you a nudge in the ribs and whispered, "Your designs were chosen to be part of Mr. St. James' new jewelry line, and they're applauding you! Get up and take a bow!"

Once you got over the initial shock, you stood up, smiled and waved as the audience cheered. It all seemed like a dream, and you couldn't remember if you'd taken your seat, but once you did, the show began, and you were amazed by how well your jewelry went with each outfit.

The show went by quickly, ending when your sister, dressed in that elegant white gown, and wearing the multi-colored gemstone cascade necklace, strolled onto the runway, looking like the epitome of grace, elegance and beauty. You, Laura, and the rest of the audience stood up and applauded as a tall black man, his hair in long dreadlocks and wearing a tailored gray suit, walked down the runway toward her, and stood beside her, taking his bows. The other models were also on the runway, smiling and applauding along with everyone else.

Elizabeth appeared on the runway, microphone in hand, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes tonight's presentation. There will be a party in the Grand Gallery in a few moments. I hope that all of you will spend some time chatting with the models, and all of the talented designers whose creativity was showcased this evening. Thank you all for coming, and I'll see you all at the Grand Gallery." She left the runway, accompanied by Mr. St. James, your sister and the rest of the models. The overhead lights had brightened enough for every one to depart, but you remained in your seat a little longer, reliving the sights and sounds of the show.

"I think we should get going," Laura murmured in your ear, "the party will be starting soon." Both of you got up and left the hall, and made you way down the corridor toward the main gallery. As you entered the main gallery, the sounds of music being performs by a string quartet filled the air, along with plenty of quiet conversations among the partygoers. In one corner of the huge gallery, you saw your sister, laughing and chatting with Pepper Potts, next to a rather large abstract sculpture. You were about to find out where the buffet table was when Charmaine saw you and Laura in the middle of the room, and she waved her hand, beckoning both of you to approach.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came, Sis!" she said, enveloping you in a floral and spice scented hug, "And you brought Laura along, too!" She gave Laura a hug, which elicited a girlish giggle from the raven-haired woman. Charmaine then went on, saying, "Ms. Potts was quite impressed with your work."

"Yes, I am." Pepper replied, "Did you make all of these pieces yourself? They're quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Ms. Potts, but I can't take all the credit." you said, giving her your best smile, despite your initial nervousness. "My friend Laura helped me to put the pieces together, and she also gave me some good design ideas which we incorporated into the pieces."

While you were speaking, Pepper turned to Laura and gave her a gracious smile. Once you finished, Pepper said, "Both of you are quite talented. Have you thought about turning your jewelry making into a career?"

For a brief moment, you were at a loss for words, but Laura swiftly spoke up. "Each piece is carefully handmade, so it can't be mass-produced like a machine. Something as precious and beautiful as art, like the art in this room, can't be rushed or hurried, and we consider these pieces to be wearable art which can be handed down from generation to generation."

Charmaine listened attentively to what Laura had said, then replied, "Since these pieces are truly wearable art, I might be able to persuade Mr. St. James to make your collection a limited edition where only a few pieces are made; say... twenty-five necklaces, twenty-five pairs of earrings, bracelets and so forth. Would that idea work for you? I really think your work deserves to be seen and appreciated."

"Yes, Sis, that would be a great idea!" Your voice was filled with enthusiasm as you continued, "Each person who purchases these pieces would be getting something that's been made with love and passion, and the limited quantity would make each item unique."

Laura nodded agreeably while you spoke, then she added, "We'd be able to keep the quality of the pieces at the level of quality which Mr. St. James would require. After all, he wouldn't put his name on anything inferior."

"That's absolutely right, my dear..." a male voice chimed in as all of you turned toward Nicholas St. James as he approached, "Your work, ladies, is absolutely amazing, and it's going to be a pleasure to work with you."

"The honor is ours..." you replied, giving him your best and brightest smile. "I hope that our work will continue to please you."

"I'm confident that you will, my dear." He gave you a warm smile, and Laura giggled. "As we prepare for next season, I've already created a pallet of colors that will be used in our designs. Would you be able to create jewelry which will compliment and enhance the outfits?"

"Sure. It shouldn't be a problem, depending on how many pieces you'd require." you replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I overheard a bit of your conversation," he said, "and since the designs would be part of my limited edition hauté couturé line, the number of pieces to be made would be rather low, because some of the rarer gems, like rubies and emeralds, would be incorporated into the designs."

You thought about what he said for a moment, then replied, "That would work for us, and I'm looking forward to finding out what your ideas are."

"Excellent!" Nicholas's face lit up with a warm smile. "What Charmaine has told me about you does you justice and then some. I look forward to working with you... and do you have a collaborator who works with you?"

"Yes, I do." You gestured toward the woman standing beside you and continued, "This is my friend, Laura Hiddleston. She helped me with the designs, and gave me some ideas which were incorporated into the various pieces."

Nicholas turned to Laura and said, "You and your friend have a gift for creating beautiful things, and I look forward to working with both of you very soon." He smiled, then left you to go chat with someone else who caught his attention.

"He's an interesting man," Laura said, watching him as he went to talk to Tony Stark, "I look forward to working with him."

"So do I." you replied, as you felt a slight rumble in your stomach. "Is there anything to eat? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starved!"

Charmaine laughed, then said, "So am I, Sis! The buffet table is just a few steps away, so let's go." After she spoke, the four of you made your way toward the elegantly laid out buffet tables, filled with a variety of meats, vegetable dishes, and desserts. Once you and Laura helped your plates, both of you were able to find a nearby table, and after you were seated, Charmaine and Pepper joined you. The mealtime conversation was enjoyable, and laughter filled the air as you and your sister told stories about your childhood to a delighted audience.

"Hello, ladies." Tony Stark said as he approached your table. "I was wondering where you were, Pepper. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, returning his genial smile with one of her own. "I'd like you to meet some new friends of mine...", then she introduced him to you, Charmaine and Laura. You giggled softly as Tony handed out compliments to you, Charmaine and Laura.

"You're quite a charmer, Mr. Stark..." Laura said, giving him her loveliest, most dazzling smile. "Are you always this way?

"Only when I'm in the company of intriguing people," he said, as he took her hand for a moment. "I'm thinking about expanding Stark Industries into other fields, along with science and technology, which is one of the reasons why we're here tonight."

"That's true..." Pepper said, smoothly taking over for Tony. "I'd been checking various fields where Stark Industries could make an impact, and I've noticed that the fashion and beauty industries are growing rapidly. So, we're hoping to make a few contacts, and find out which design houses would be a good fit for us. We'd like to not only manufacture and distribute jewelry and clothing, but we're also thinking very seriously about going into the manufacturing of cosmetics, and other beauty products. "

"I've spoken with Mr. St. James, and I really think that he may be the person we could work with." Tony said, nodding at Pepper. "If we can work something out, Stark Industries could become part of the world of fashion."

"That would be fantastic, Mr. Stark," Charmaine replied, "but I'm not exactly sure where we'd fit in."

"If the deal goes through, you, your sister, and your friend, Ms. Hiddleston, would be working for me." Tony said, "It would be a pleasure to have all of you become part of our company."

The three of you looked at each other with surprise, and your mind was reeling with the intriguing possibilities of working for Tony Stark. Finally, Charmaine replied, "It would be a honor and a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Stark."

"Yes, it would be a great honor, sir." you said, doing your best not to giggle like a giddy child on Christmas morning. "I hope everything works out in your favor. Mr. St. James has done so much to help local artists get their designs before the public, and the resources of your company would give him a real boost."

"I'm definitely sold," Tony replied, "How about it, Pepper? Do you think Stark Industries and Nicholas St. James would be a good match?"

"I think so." Pepper nodded, "In fact, I think we should speak with him before he leaves and make him an offer. If you'll excuse us..." Pepper rose from the table and accompanied Tony to the middle of the gallery where Nicholas was holding court with several other guests.

After Tony and Pepper left, Charmaine turned to you and said, "Sis, I've got to hand it to you. You did an excellent job of convincing Mr. Stark to buy Nick's company. He's been in financial trouble for a while, and if Mr. Stark buys the company, that'll be a huge boost, especially for you and the other artists who've worked so hard to design clothes and jewelry, and deserve a great showcase for your works."

"So, if the deal goes through, we'll be working for Tony Stark..." Laura said, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I look forward to that... believe me."

\-------------------------

The evening's festivities ended on a high note when Tony Stark announced that Stark Industries would be purchasing the design house of Nicholas St. James, which brought forth a round of enthusiastic applause from everyone in attendance. "While science and technology are important to our lives, we mustn't forget that people also like to enjoy beautiful things, whether it's a dress, a necklace, a suit or even a bottle of perfume," he said, smiling as he, Pepper and Nicholas posed for photographers. "That's why Ms. Potts and I have been looking at new companies that we can add to our existing businesses, so Stark Industries becomes much more than a provider of science and technology. So, I'd like to introduce my newest collaborators on this exciting new venture..."

After he spoke, Pepper motioned for you and Charmaine to join them, and you wanted Laura to join you, but she shook her head, saying, "This is your time to shine, so take advantage of it."

"But you helped me make the jewelry, and I think you deserve some of the credit." you replied, as you tugged at her left arm to get her to accompany you, "I didn't do this all by myself."

"I know, but I think it might be problematic if my picture was taken, even though I am in a different form." she replied, giving you a warm smile. "So, go join your sister, and enjoy this moment. I'll be fine."

"I just want to make sure that you'll be okay." you said, reluctantly letting go of her arm, and struggling to hold back the tears that made your eyes misty. "Having to come in as second best to someone else for so long... I don't want to make you feel slighted or neglected."

"Not this time, little one." she said, as her fingers gently brushed away a tear from your cheek. "Go and be with your sister, and we'll talk about it later."

"Okay, Lo..." You waded through the crowd to join your sister and the others as a swarm of photographers snapped pictures. A babble of reporters' voices were shouting rapid-fire questions, and you were grateful that Charmaine did most of the talking for you, because you were convinced that you wouldn't be able to speak coherently. The whole night seemed like a beautiful dream that you weren't quite ready to wake up from, but as the night drew to a close, you were still amazed over what had happened during the evening, and that dreamlike feeling didn't fade after you and Loki arrived home.

"Tonight was quite an interesting experience, especially the party." Loki said, relaxing on the couch after he transformed back into his male self. "It was a surprise to see Tony Stark in attendance, though. I really thought he wasn't into matters of fashion."

"Well, neither did I," you replied, after settling into the chair across from him, "and I didn't expect him to buy Mr. St. James's company, either, but I'm glad he did. A lot of hard-working people will be able to keep their jobs, and new people will be needed as the company expands." After you spoke, you were silent for a moment, then you asked him, "Why didn't you want to be with me after Mr. Stark made the announcement about buying Mr. St. James's company? I really wanted you there with me so you could share in my success."

"I didn't want to take the risk of being photographed, because I wasn't sure if my female form would show up well in a photograph." Loki replied. "I know you possess a kind and loving heart, little one, and I don't feel slighted in the least. I was happy for you, and you deserved to shine on your own. You were able to stand on your own, not needing to linger in anyone's shadow."

"But I didn't want to see you living in my shadow, either." you said, getting up from your chair to join him on the couch. "Your whole life was spent living in Thor's shadow. He took credit for everything you did, and that really wasn't fair." You paused for a moment, then went on, "I didn't want to see that happen to you again. That's why I wanted you to join me. You helped to create the jewelry, too, and I didn't want your work to go unnoticed and unappreciated. You're my best friend and my partner, Loki, and it'll always be that way."

The moment those words came out of your mouth, Loki looked genuinely surprised. "I - I'm your best friend? You really mean that?" His green eyes widened in surprise when you nodded, and he went on, "I never had any real friends. The only friends I had were Thor's friends, and they paid more attention to him than to me. I was more of an afterthought."

"Well... I have friends, too. And once you get to know them, they will like you for who you are, not because of me." you told him. "All you have to do is just be yourself... and things will work out naturally."

For a few moments, Loki found himself at a loss for words, which rarely happened to the silvertongued God of Lies and Mischief. When he finally found his voice, he said, "I thank you, little one, for offering the hand of friendship to me. In the past few days, you and your fellow Midgardians have welcomed me with open arms. I never experienced the feeling of being truly _accepted_ by anyone before." 

You reached out and held his hand gently, looking into his eyes. "You aren't alone anymore, Loki." Your voice was calm and quiet, as he listened to every word you said. "Once you meet the rest of my family and friends... things will change for you, and they'll be better than you could possibly imagine."

Loki clasped your hands, and said, "There are still many things that you don't yet know about me, but your willingness to understand and accept me for who I am means more to me than you'll ever know."

"I look forward to discovering more about you," you told him, "and as we learn more about each other, our friendship will grow and become stronger. Of course, we'll have the _occasional_ disagreement, but that's part of friendship."

"So... does this mean that our friendship is part of my redemption?" he asked, a hopeful light in his eyes. 

"Yes."

After you said it, Loki released your hands just long enough to take you into his arms and hold you tight. As you held him, you felt his tears splashing onto your shoulder, as he sobbed quietly. "Thank you, little one..." he whispered, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." you whispered back, knowing that being vulnerable and open was a new experience for Loki. You held him in your arms, tenderly stroking the back of his head as his sobs slowly diminished. He lifted his head off your shoulder and moved back a little so he could smile at you. Your hands slid down his shoulders until they came to rest in your lap.

"I've been alone for too long. Even when I was among others, I felt alone. You make me feel less alone." he said, as you brushed away a tear from his cheek, just as he did for you. "I look forward to becoming a part of your life, little one."

"And I look forward to becoming part of your life, too." you said, smiling back at him. "That's going to be a marvelous adventure!"

"Oh, rest assured that it will be!" A sparkle of mischief lit up Loki's green eyes while he spoke. "We've already gotten off to a good start, and I'm certain that the rest of the year will be just as amazing."

"Absolutely!" you replied, nodding in agreement. The two of you spent the rest of the evening relaxing on the couch, talking about your hopes and dreams for the rest of the year, until both of you nodded off. You and Loki fell asleep on the couch, snuggled against each other, enjoying the comfortable closeness of each other's company all through the night.

\-------------------------

Odin's POV...

Odin closed his eyes and sighed contentedly after witnessing what had transpired between Loki and the Chosen One. "Both of them have gone through quite a bit during the last few weeks," he said, turning toward Heimdall. "And both of them have emerged from this trial stronger than either of them could have imagined."

"They certainly have, My King." Heimdall replied. "I wonder what will happen now, since she is aware of what Loki attempted to do to Midgard, as well as his Jötun heritage and shapeshifting abilities."

"That will be the most interesting part of my son's redemption. " Odin said, chuckling softly. "Loki is learning how to be open and vulnerable, and to see his willingness to become open and vulnerable has reassured me that I chose the right person to help him."

Heimdall hesitated for a moment, then said, "Thor has been wondering about the identity of the Chosen One for some time now, and sooner or later, his curiosity will get the better of him and he may decide to go to Midgard."

"Thor... He has become very inquisitive lately." Odin said, rubbing his silvery beard in thought. "He has been asking me questions about the Chosen One ever since Loki was sent to Midgard. I do not like having to resort to lies in order to forestall his hasty actions, but he must stay away from Loki as his redemption is underway."

"But what about those times when he will travel to Midgard to work with the Avengers or when he seeks the company of Lady Jane and her companions?" Heimdall asked. "You know that he will return there, since he has sworn himself to be the protector of Midgard."

"I seriously doubt that their paths will cross, and I hope that they won't until Loki's redemption has progressed to the point where Thor's presence could pose no problems." Odin replied, as he turned toward the small flight of steps which led to the entrance of the Observatory. "Loki has much to learn about Midgardians, and if Thor interferes with Loki's progress just as he is beginning to redeem himself, it could set him back."

After Odin finished speaking, he walked down the steps, and paused in front of the entrance of the Observatory, the gleaming golden castle looming in the distance, shimmering underneath the setting sun. He turned toward Heimdall and said, "If Thor asks you about Loki, tell him that he is doing well, and he is in good health. I hope he will not ask you if you can see him, but if he does... tell him that I have placed a magical veil over him so he can redeem himself without unnecessary interference. That should satisfy his curiosity for a while."

"I shall do so, My King." Heimdall bowed his head slightly. "Is ther anything else you require of me this evening?"

"No, my friend." Odin smiled, and turned toward the bridge which led toward the Royal Palace. "Goodnight, and I shall see you in the morning before I attend to some business. A diplomatic delegation from Alfheim will arrive tomorrow afternoon, and that will keep me and Thor busy for the remainder of the day."

Heimdall chuckled softly, then said, "I will make sure that the delegation is made welcome, and that the guards accompany them to the Palace, Sire. Rest well, My King."

"Goodnight, Heimdall." Odin left the Observatory, and walked toward the bridge which led to the Palace, accompanied by two of his most trusted royal guards. Once Odin departed, Heimdall turned his eyes toward the skies, smiling as one of the branches of Yggdrasil came into view. As he focused his attention on a small galaxy nestled within that branch, and on a planet within that galaxy, he was looking forward to a pleasant night of observing the activities of the inhabitants of Midgard, and learning more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments about this story! They mean a great deal to me, and I hope you'll enjoy the continuing adventures of Loki and Reader as they travel down the road toward his redemption... and do their best to keep off of SHIELD's radar (which won't be easy... ehehehe!)


End file.
